Suzaku No Tenshiden
by Whitney-chan2005
Summary: A young girls family is killed in a tragic car accident, and to escape it she runs away only succeeding in getting trapped in the Shi Jin Ten Chi sho. Now she is the Suzaku no Tenshi with Tasuki as her guardian. UPDATED 11-19-2009
1. Goodbye normal life

Okay! I finally got this stupid thing rewritten and stuff. I needed this one up actually before the other one. I know people are probably confused with it and everything but sometimes I can get really impatient. I know it's a bad thing though so I'll try to control it. But here is the first part of Rocki's story. This chapter will be written as if Rocki herself wrote it. But the others won't be. Just to clarify that before anything else starts. I hope you like it, please feel free to give me any creative suggestions or comments, but absolutely no flames!

Domo Arigatou,

Whitney-chan

Suzaku No Tenshiden

The Legend Of Suzaku's Angel

When I was 17 I thought I was normal. I believed that like all other high school girls I was a normal, hum-drum girl. My name is Suzuki Mariko, but everyone calls me Rocki. I got that nick name from my dad when I was little. I was crazy about the Rocky movies and even wanted to be a boxer, I've grown out of that now, but the name stuck. I don't care though because I like it better than Mariko.

Anyway, I had a normal family and a normal life, my father's name is Suzuki Shinjo, he runs Suzuki Inc. (No we don't make the cars). My mother is a homemaker, her name is Suzuki Suzuka

I have two brothers, the oldest Seiji is in college. He's studying China and all that stuff, My younger brother Mareo, is just what his name says. He's definitely uncommon, in fact I sometimes wonder if my brother was adopted he's so unique.

Now we were a happy family all living together until one day, it seemed like just another day to me. I was coming home from school when my friend Hirami came running out of the school her arms flailing as she shouted my name.

"Gomen nasai, your aunt is on the phone for you." She said catching her breath. I ran back inside and picked up the telephone that was sitting on the front counter.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Rocki-chan, Thank goodness, come to the hospital quick!"

"Nani? Why?"

"Just do what I said Mariko! your fathers hurt and...and...your mother and brothers are dead, just come to the hospital now, your father doesn't have much time left." I could tell she was trying not to cry as she told me all of this. The color drained from my face and I felt like I was going to pass out.

Dead? Dead? What do you mean dead I just saw them a few hours ago. Everyone was fine!

I dropped the phone and didn't even bother grabbing my things again. I just ran out of the front doors and didn't look back.

I ran the entire way to the hospital which wasn't far from my school thankfully.

When I got to the room my father was in I saw my aunt sitting next to his bed holding his hand crying her eyes out. He was hooked up to all kinds of different tubes and monitors that beeped every few moments. His face was bruised with cuts all over the place. The only reason I knew it was him was because of his wedding ring.

It was all too much for me. How could this have happened...I just saw him this morning, he was laughing and joking and being himself. I collapsed to the floor and held my head in my hands and cried. I didn't even look up to see the nurse who picked me up and sat me in a chair, I didn't care.

The next day my father died. He had been bleeding internally and the doctors couldn't stop it no matter what they did. At least I got to say goodbye to him and tell him how much I loved him.

He wasn't conscious or anything but I knew he had heard me.

The next few weeks I was numb, I didn't feel or think I just stared basically. I isolated myself away from my friends and the only person I talked to really was my aunt, and the I only spoke in monosyllables. I don't think I really ate or anything like that, but I didn't care I just wanted my family back.

I would sit and stare at our family picture for hours, remembering all the great times we'd had together. My aunt usually didn't get home until later on. She was the head librarian at the national library and she stayed trying to make sure everything was in order. She came in late one night, and I pretended to be asleep on the couch. She smiled tenderly down at me and brushed the hair out of my face. She stared at me for a few moments, sighed and walked toward the bathroom. I sat up and stared after her, it was then I realized that I wasn't really the only one suffering from all of this. Normally my aunt was a happy cheerful person like I was, but now she was just as gloomy and depressing as any other person.

I felt bad because for the past few weeks, I had been acting selfish, not thinking about her feelings. I wanted to help her, but in my state I would probably only make her worse...

A few weeks later I was eating ice cream at the ice cream shop near my house. I had gotten my favorite kind of ice cream, chocolate mint to help me feel better. Learning how to run my dad's business was pretty hard and I always came home with my ears ringing and my head hurting. My fathers secretary had a very screechy voice and she was very bitchy.

I was eating it slowly to savor it when I heard a thump on the window. I looked over and freaked out, dropping my spoon to the ground. A young middle school girl had her hands and face pressed against the window while she drooled and licked her chops. She had beautiful green eyes and chestnut hair tied up in two buns with red ribbons around them. Her school uniform was brown with a blue bow tie and white socks with black shoes.

"Miaka-chan! Don't stare at her while she's eating! It's rude!" Another girl shouted. The girl Miaka gathered her senses and took her face and hands off the window.

"Gomen nasai, but I'm really hungry." She said laughing. A girl with short blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes walked up in front of Miaka. She also wore the same brown uniform as Miaka.

"You're always hungry, I should be used to that by now..." Miaka grabbed the blonde by her arm and dragged her toward the entrance of the ice cream shop and came inside. "Come on Yui-chan I wanna sample all the new flavors today!" Miaka said happily. I watched as Miaka ordered one small bowl of ice cream gulped that one down and then order another. She repeated this twice as I stared in amazement. Where was that little thing putting all that ice cream?

"Miaka-chan you'll waste your allowance on all that if you keep getting ice cream." Yui said laughing a little bit.

"Don't worry Yui-can, I've got...plenty-" She looked down into her book bag and then shut it suddenly. "I'm suddenly very full." She had the most cute look on her face that I almost started to laugh but I bit my lip and stared down at my ice cream.

"Man I wanted to get the rest of the flavors today. This isn't fair," She grumbled and sat back in her chair.

I felt bad for her, she obviously had her heart set on doing this one thing today, and it had all been dashed away by her lack of money. I stood up and gathered my things and went to the front counter and paid for all of the ice cream she hadn't tried yet. I told the girl behind the counter to give it to her when I left. She nodded happily and I turned to leave just as I was about to though I heard Miaka's voice shout.

"Hey she's wearing a Jonan uniform Yui-chan! Isn't it cool? I can't wait till we get in! It's going to be so great."

"Yes it is Miaka-chan." Yui agreed with her as she stirred the small bowl of ice cream she had ordered when Miaka had ordered her first bowl.

"Excuse me miss?" Miaka stood up and tugged on my white sleeve. I turned around and smiled at her trying to look happy. "Yes?"

"I was wondering how hard was the entrance exam to get into Jonan? My friend and I are trying to get in this year."

"It wasn't very hard at all as long as you study very, very hard. Good luck on your exams." I said and left quickly. For some odd reason I had gotten nervous when she actually started talking to me. I felt this strange connection with her, like I had known her all my life. Plus with those green eyes of her it seemed like she could see right past my smiling facade and see the true me. It was a very weird feeling, one that I never really wanted to experience again.

When I arrived home it was dark and dreary as usual. My aunt hadn't gotten back yet, she was probably going to work late tonight. She usually did on Friday's for some odd reason, maybe it was because she could get into the important documents room and read all the books in there. My aunt was a real bookworm, she loved to read anything she got her hands on. That's why our house was filled with so many book shelves. I didn't really mind because I had started to read some of them to take my mind off things.

I was just about to get dinner started and do my homework when the phone rang. It was screechy ( I had nicknamed my fathers secretary that)

"Moshi Mo-"

"Mariko-chan you skipped out on work today!" She screeched. (see what'd I tell you?)

"Gomen nasai I was really tired today. I've had trouble sleeping."

"I don't care how tired you are, you have obligations you have to fulfill now. You can no longer goof off and laze around when you like. I swear Suzuki-san spoiled you rotten."

I got angry when she spoke rudely about my father. I got angry at anyone who mentioned my father with disrespect or anything in that category. I clenched my fist and controlled my anger like I had been taught.

"Gomen nasai. It won't happen again." My words were very clipped and short, I just wanted to get off the phone tight now and go to sleep.

"Well good. Now to make up for the day you lost today you have to come in tomorrow."

"but-Tomorrows Saturday. I was actually going to-"

"No but's Mariko-chan. You come here at ten tomorrow. The board of directors is having a meeting and you need to sit in and watch it to help you understand everything."

I was silent for a moment or two my anger was starting to get out of control. How dare she order me about like she was my mother. When I got angry the birthmark on my back started to feel warm, depending on how mad I got. Right now, it felt like it was on fire. "Your parents spoiled you Mariko-chan. And I'm going to get you out of it if it's the last thing I do-"

"SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL!" I screamed and slammed down the receiver.

_that's it! I've had it! I'm getting told that I'm a spoiled brat by her is the last straw. I'M LEAVING!_

I stomped into my room and threw open my closet. I packed everything I would need, because I knew I would be gone for awhile. I wasn't coming back until I started feeling better and more confidant about everything. I formulated a plan in my head as I packed. I would get money out of my account and then tell my aunt that I was going to spend the night at a friends house. That way she wouldn't go looking for me. It was so simple and easy that I almost laughed aloud. I packed my journal and sketch book then closed my bag.

I took one last look around my room and then left, and when I shut the door. I suddenly got the feeling that I would never see it again. It was there for a second and then dissipated as I leaned up against the door. When it was all gone and I felt like i could move, I turned out the lights and left the apartment. It was dark and cold outside as I walked down the streets of Tokyo by myself. There was this tiny part of my heart saying, _'go back...you'll regret it if you don't...' _

But I ignored it and pressed on towards my aunt. I admit now that I was young and stupid and yes I was a spoiled brat. I didn't really care about how other people around me would react to me being gone and it was a selfish thing of me to do.

The library wasn't closed yet thank goodness. But they were just getting ready to, I could tell by the way people were leaving.

I strengthened my resolve and went inside heading toward my aunts office. She wasn't in there, and in fact she was no where else to be found. I headed upstairs, figuring that she was in the important documents room, she was probably reading a book she wasn't supposed to. Sometimes she even brought them home over the weekends. My father was always scared she was going to get caught and get in trouble for doing that. But since she was head librarian no one really noticed I guess.

The door was unlocked and partly open, so I knew that she was definitely in there. I tiptoed in and whispered her name several times. The room was dark and cold, I remember because chills went up my spine while I walked around.

"Aunt Sakura? " I whispered one more time. I heard something fall on the floor behind me and went stiff for a second or two.

"Aunt Sakura?" I turned thinking it was her but there was no one there. Just a red book. I picked it up and flipped through a few pages. It was written in Chinese so I couldn't read it, and just as I was about to close it a red light burst out of it blinding me. I don't remember if I screamed or not, I was pretty sure that I had. I felt like I was disappearing for a moment or two. Then I felt nothing at all.

Okay though but here is the prologue to Rocki's story I hope you don't find it written to badly or Rocki too whiny, but she is at first. I don't know it's just how I thought she would react to all of this. And just as a side note Mareo means unique or uncommon in Japanese. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions for me please feel free to e-mail me.

Domo Arigatou!

Whitney-chan


	2. How the Angel met the Wolf

_(Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Fushigi Yuugi or it's related characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase. I do however own Rocki and the other fan characters in here so please do not take them. (Not that anyone would I hope) Thank you. )_

Before this starts I would just like to say thank you to my first 2 reviewers. The Original Safety Pin and Yusagi. Thank you very much to both of you. And to Yusagi this is before Fushigi Yuugi starts. Thank you again.

**Suzaku No Tenshiden**

**The legend of Suzaku's angel**

**By:Whitney-chan**

_**How the Angel met the Wolf**_

"Damnit!" Rocki heard someone shout. Her head was pounding and her ankle hurt so much. She felt like she had broke it or something, she was being carried, by who she didn't know or really care at the time. But whoever he was he was cursing with every other word he said.

"First she lands right on fucking top of me then she breaks her damn ankle in the process an now I gotta carry her to a doctor..."He sounded angry, very angry. Although she didn't really care, all she could focus on was the pain in her ankle. She'd broken it once before while playing soccer so it was of course the weaker of the two.

Genrou grumbled and grumbled under his breath. This was just a bad day. First he almost gets his stuff stolen from by some snot nosed kid, then he got into a fight at the bar (not that he didn't like to but when you have a hangover and some guy punches you in the head it doesn't exactly make it better)then it rains on him, now some girl in strange clothes literally crashes on top of him and breaks her ankle.

Which means that he has to carry her to the closest village and get her medical treatment. He hated women but he wasn't going to leave a helpless girl in the middle of no where with a broken ankle. That just wasn't right in his opinion. They were almost in the next village, he could already see it from the path he was walking on. Hopefully the girl would wake up soon and tell him who she was and just how the hell she fell from the sky like that.

All he was doing was walking along minding his own business when she just dropped on top of him and knocked him over. Then her stupid bag fell right on his head making his headache even worse! Well at least he was taking her to a doctor. Maybe the old guy would have something for his hangover while he fixed the girl up. She groaned and clutched at his black coat clenching her eyes against the bright sun. Maybe she was finally waking up. "Hey are ya awake?" the girl slowly opened her blue eyes and looked up at him.

"Where am I?" She asked Genrou, her voice sounded kinda scratchy to him. Like she'd been screaming recently. "Bout time ya woke up! Been carryin' ya around for an hour now. When ya landed on top of me an knocked me over ya broke you're fuckin' ankle. An me bein' the nice guy that I am I'm takin' ya to the doctor in this village."

"How nice of you...Arigatou. I don't want to sound like a broken record but where am I?" She asked trying to ignore the pain in her ankle. It was really starting to hurt now, because she was awake more.

"What the fuck is a broken record?" Genrou asked her. "Never mind, just where am I?"

"In Konan dummy, ya know the country right next to Sairou." Rocki just kept quiet and didn't argue with him. It was probably best not to draw attention to herself, since she was lost and had no idea where she was. She could tell just by the smell of the air, it smelled so different from the way the streets of Tokyo did. It actually smelled...cleaner, fresher. She looked at her surroundings, it was a forest. Definitely not the type you find in Tokyo. They were walking on a path and Rocki could see a city not to far from where they were.

She then looked up at the guy carrying her. he was weird looking, not in a bad way or anything, but honestly what guy had fangs? His eyes were like molten amber and his hair was the color fire as the sun shined down on it. It was very wild looking, like he never actually brushed it...or maybe he did and that was just how he brushed it. He was wearing a back coat with blue outlining and a gold decorated holster it looked like. It was all very weird to her. Hopefully she'd be able to get her bearings when they got into town. At least when she sat down while the doctor tended to her she could think logically about the whole subject.

Genrou glanced down at the strange girl he carried in his arms. She had gotten very quiet within the past few minutes, which was surprising cause most girls blabbed on and on forever, like his sisters or Reirei. This girl was very weird indeed, from her clothes to her voice. She had light brown hair that came down to her waist it was held back by a black thing in her hair behind her bangs. She had deep blue eyes that reminded him of some of the sapphires he'd stolen awhile back when he was younger. She had obviously been in the sun before because she had a light tan on her face and freckles dotted the bridge of her small nose.

She was wearing a very short blue skirt with a white long sleeved one and a yellow shirt over top of that, and a red tie was attached to the collar of the white shirt. She had on white socks and brown shoes. He'd never seen an outfit like it before. Maybe it was some weird new fashion in some other country.

_'Or could she be...no, she couldn't be...I think...'_ Genrou thought for a moment on where she could have possibly come from but shrugged it off in attempt to keep his mind clear and free of worry. For the moment anyway.

They arrived in the little village a half an hour later. Rocki's foot was killing her by then, but she just bit her lip and kept quiet. It wasn't going to kill her to suffer a little bit. the doctors house was a small run down little place. It was made out of wood and the roof was made out of a weird material Rocki had never seen used for that before. Now she definitely knew she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. The doctor and his wife were an older couple in their mid to late fifties. From the haggard look of the doctors face it looked like he had been through a lot in his lifetime.

"And how did you break it again?" The doctor asked her for the second time while he placed the splints on her ankle and wrapped them carefully around the swollen appendage. "I fell out of the sky...or that's what he says." She said pointing to Genrou. He was leaning up against the door with his arms behind his head and one foot propped up on the wall behind him. "It's true, she did. She dropped on top of me knockin' me on the ground then her stupid bag landed on my head." He eyed her as he said that.

"Well either way, you need to stay off of your ankle for a few weeks. It's not broken very badly so if you take care of yourself then you should be back on your feet in no time." He said wiping his hands on an old rag.

"Arigatou..." Rocki said looking at the cast on her leg that itched like crazy. It was definitely different from her other cast she'd had in her home. She had gotten a bright pink one just to defy school rules and had everyone sign it. This one was just two pieces of wood on either side of her ankle wrapped tightly with white coarse bandages.

"I will be right back I need to get something." The doctor said to them and then left the room leaving Rocki and Genrou alone. She glanced nervously up at him every few seconds. "What the hell are ya doin'?" Genrou asked her.

"Gomen." She said and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I just wanted to say arigatou for helping me..uh..."

"Genrou."

"Arigatou Genrou-san for helping me. It was nice of you." She smiled at him. _'I feel so idiotic. I have strange clothes on, my accent is weird and I don't even know where I am. They must all think I'm crazy. But where am I? All I remember was the book and the red light. Where could I be? From what I saw of the village it looked like something out of a history book. like ancient China almost.'_

"Helloooooo! Is anyone there?" Genrou knocked on her head a little bit and she surfaced from her thoughts. "Oh..sorry I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked ya what you're name was. Seems only fair to me since ya know my name."

"My name? Oh...duh, my name is Rock-"

Crash

"Oh dear, I dropped another plate. " The doctors wife said from the other room. Genrou started laughing.

"Your name is Rocks? What the hell kinda name is that?" He started laughing harder.

"Where did you get Rocks from? I don't think I said anything remotely sounding like Rocks! My name is Rock-"

Crash The doctors wife had dropped another plate. Genrou was laughing so hard by this time that he was clutching his stomach, his face turning red.

"What is wrong with your parents? They must have been crazy or somethin'. I-I bet ya even got a couple of rocks rollin aroun' in that head of yours!" He laughed harder at his own joke and Rocki glared at him.

There was another loud crash and a thud a few seconds later. The doctor rushed into his kitchen thinking his wife had hurt herself but she stood over the stove stirring something in a pan. "Why do you keep dropping plates?" He asked her.

"That wasn't me the last time, I swear." She turned from him and started chopping up vegetables.

The doctor went into the main room of his home where Rocki and Genrou were. Rocki sat in a chair with her arms crossed over her chest her head turned away from the front door. She was silently fuming, her good leg bouncing while she tried to calm down. Genrou on the other hand was on the ground, dazed from the bowl that Rocki had thrown at his head. There were bits and pieces of it on his jacket and next to him on the ground. The doctor almost started laughing but restrained himself and cleared his throat.

Genrou sat up a few seconds later and shouted at Rocki, "What the fuck was that for ya damn brat!"

"My name is not Rocks and you're a jerk for calling me that. I hate it when people call me that." She said angrily.

"That's still no reason to throw a bowl at my head!"

"Ahem!" The doctor shouted over Genrou. The pair looked over at him anger shining in both of their eyes, but the doctor stood firmly where he was. "Please I pray you, don't argue in my home. I don't like it."

The doctor handed Genrou a little bag. "This should help her sleep and keep the pain away-"

"Whaddaya givin' it to me for? I was just gonna leave her here with you. I can't take care of a gimp." Rocki's head snapped up and she glared at Genrou. She almost said something mean but then she stopped herself. He had helped her once after all and she couldn't blame him for not wanting to take care of her. He probably had a life of his own and didn't have any room. And besides she didn't feel like throwing another bowl at his thick skull.

"I would help take care of her but as you can see from the condition of our house, my wife and I have no money. We are not paid with money but by favors from our neighbors. We can't handle taking care of another person, you should just find out where her home is and take her back to her family. I am sure that they are worried about you."

"But that's just the thing. I don't have a village. I'm not from here, I live in a city named Tokyo in Japan. I don't even know how I got here the last thing I remember was a bright red light and that's it." The doctor shook his head and sighed. '_She must have hit her head when she fell from the tree.' _

"In any case we can't keep her here we don't have the room. Take her to the inn down the street and tell them I sent you. The innkeeper owes me a favor for helping his daughter." He then pulled Genrou aside and whispered something to him. Genrou didn't look too happy at all, in fact he looked down right pissed about having to take her. Rocki nervously looked around trying to ignore the doctor and Genrou, she wasn't doing a very good job of it because she kept listening into their conversation. She couldn't really hear anything the doctor was telling Genrou but she did hear her name a couple of times. They were done talking a few minutes later and when they turned around Rocki looked away from them.

The doctor handed her the bag of medicine she was to take for her pain and then said goodbye to her. Genrou picked her up again and she felt so stupid for some odd reason. She wished she had a pair of crutches that she could use so he wouldn't have to carry her. The sun was brightly shining when they stepped back outside. Rocki squinted her eyes and tried not to think about anything that had happened, but as always she did and started wondering again how she had gotten there.

It was so odd, how could she have gone from modern day Japan to Ancient China...or what seemed to be Ancient China. It was going to be hard to explain all of this to her aunt when she got back, she thought her mind wandering a bit. She looked around at the tiny market place. It was a cozy little town, that looked very old. There were tons of little food shops that were selling rice, grain, fruit and vegetables. Clothes shops, jewelry makers, potter shops and bars. There were all kinds of people walking in and out of alleys and roadways. Despite it's size it was a busy little place.

They finally arrived at the inn and Genrou sat her down at a table in the front.

"Don't move." He commanded gruffly then walked away toward the bar or whatever it was. She folded her arms and put her head down on the table.

"Like I can go anywhere..." she said sarcastically. She looked around the building. There was a little girl standing there with her mother. She stared at Rocki and then tugged on her mother's sleeve and said. "Mama, mama that girl is dressed funny..." Rocki rolled her eyes and turned away from the girl and surveyed the room. There were a few tables with chairs here and there. This place must've been a restaurant too. But behind the counter was a beautiful painting that caught her eye. She stared at it in wonder, mesmerized by the sight of it.

It was a painting of a beautiful red Phoenix. It had long gorgeous tail feathers that trailed behind it and these blue eyes that looked as if they were staring right at her. It's wings were dark red and were spread out as if it were getting ready to fly. It was a very pretty painting and Rocki somehow felt as if it were really alive and staring at her. She jumped when Genrou put a hand on her shoulder dragging her out of her trance.

"C'mon he's got a room for us." He said tonelessly. Now she couldn't really tell if he was angry or what. He just picked her up again and followed the inn keeper up the stairs to the room they were to use. "Here you are, one of our best rooms. I hope your sister's stay is comfortable."

_'Sister?'_ Rocki looked up at Genrou confused, but then shook her head and figured it out by herself. He probably didn't want anyone to think anything bad or something like that.

The man left and Genrou walked across the room and plopped Rocki onto the bed rather roughly. "Hey! that hurt!" She said rubbing her back where she had landed. Genrou didn't say a word all he did was wave as he turned his back and leave closing the door behind him.

"But...wait...wha-Where are you going!" There was no answer and Rocki was left alone just as before. She scratched her head and wondered what the heck had just happened. Was he leaving her here all alone or was he just going to go do something or did he get his own room?

She looked around the small room. There was the bed which was way different from hers at home. It was built into the wall and had drapes that were tied up. They were all white and the tile floor was a reddish color. There was a table with a small mirror and that was about it. She yawned and then turned to the window that was across from her bed on the other side of the small room. It was the middle of the day and she was tired. Her ankle still hurt even if it was all bandaged up. She would figure out what had happened to her after she had rested up. Maybe then she'd be able to think better and more reasonably. And as soon as she figured this whole mess out she could find a way home and get back. Rocki put her head down on the pillow and covered herself up with the thin sheet and fell asleep, becoming oblivious to everything around her.

Ok that's chapter 2. Hope it's not boring or crappy or anything. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I need to know what I must work on to get better. Sorry that it took so long to put up but I've been busy with graduation and stuff like that. (I graduated yesterday!) Hope you enjoyed it! please read and review!

Whitney-chan


	3. The girl of legend

(_Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Fushigi Yuugi, and the characters that pertain to it. However I do own Rocki and any other fan characters who happen to come along in this fic so back off please.)_

_( A/N: Okie finally got chapter 3 up. don't be disappointed I had a really hard time with it for some reason. I redid it like 4 times before I as half way satisfied. Enjoy.)_

** Suzaku no Tenshiden **

** Chapter 3**

** The girl of legend**

**By Whitney-chan2005**

When Rocki woke up she had pretty much forgotten everything that had happened. She sat up and rubbed her eyes expecting to see her poster of her favorite soccer star but all she saw was that window across from her room. The sun was setting outside and the sky was pink and purple and orange. It was very pretty.

"Oh yeah...I'm in this weird place." She was actually hoping it had all been one elaborate dream she had, had.

_'Think Rocki, think...what was the last thing you were doing before you wound up here...I was at the library looking for aunt Sakura... and I was in the documents room. That book fell and I picked..it...'_

Could it have been the book? But that was crazy a book story that suddenly became real.

But then what else could have happened? Sadly that was only the real explanation as of right now. Rocki sighed and flopped her head back on the pillow.

Too confusing! Her mind screamed. Then it screamed something else...along with her stomach. "Food!" It cried. "I want food!" She looked over on the table across from where her bed was, near the door. There was a tray of food sitting there. It looked like it was cold but she didn't care.

Now the only problem was getting to it with her stupid ankle. She looked down at it and cursed the damn thing for breaking again, then looked over at the food once more.

Now Rocki wasn't dumb but she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box either, and if you combine that with her being hungry it adds up to her doing something really stupid. Like say getting up and hopping on one foot to the table. She actually almost made it to the table before falling but then she leaned to one side a little to much and toppled over landing on top of the already battered ankle.

She screamed, and boy did she scream. She screamed so loud in fact that the birds on the trees fled from their nests to get away from the horrible sound. Genrou heard her downstairs and thought she was in trouble. He disappeared so fast that no one saw him smack down his glass of sake and run upstairs.

When he opened the door ready to kick the ass of whoever was scaring the already loony girl, he only saw Rocki sitting on the floor clutching her broken ankle crying, her face red as she tried to keep from screaming when the pain spasms hit her.

"What th' hell were you doing?" He shouted at her and slammed the door shut behind him. He wanted to strangle her for scaring the shit out of him.

"I was hungry..."She sobbed. He looked over at the table where the inn keepers wife had left Rocki food.

"You..you idiot! Ya probably fucked up your ankle again too." He knelt down and picked her up and then placed her on the bed.

"Women are so stupid..." He gritted out. "Here now eat an stop cryin',

Jeez." He plopped the tray down in her lap. When she had calmed down enough she wiped away her tears and ate the food slowly. Genrou was sitting in a chair muttering to himself. Something about how dumb girls and women were.

"Genrou-san..are you hungry? I'm sure some of this is for you too."

"Nah I'm fine...bakka onna." He whispered the last part.

"Are you sure? It's really yummy..." She tried to tempt him by holding one of the buns out.

"I said I'm fine. I already ate."

"Ok..." She whispered and took another bite of her soup.

She glanced over at him for a moment. He looked very mad at her. When she was done she would try to get him to talk and maybe apologize for scaring him...and just get to know him. For some reason she felt as if she was going to one way or another.

"So..how old are you Genrou-san?"She asked politely after she was done eating.

"I'm seventeen." He picked up the tray and pretty much tossed it back on the table before plopping back into his chair.

"Oh cool! I'm also 17... I was getting ready to turn 18 in a few months too. I was born on June 25 1975! Whens your birthday?"

"Sometime in spring I dunno really. I don't really care to be honest."  
"Ah, spring time is the best. Especially when the Cherry blossoms would bloom. My family and I..." she trailed off as the memories flooded her head.

She and her family would always make sure they took a day off to watch the cherry blossoms bloom. they'd have a picnic and everything. Tears dropped out of her open eyes as she sat there and thought about her family again.

"Hey,what the hell is wrong...?" Genrou asked her getting agitated at her. He was confused by her sudden flood of tears.

"Women are too wishy washy." He muttered.

"Gomen ne Genrou-san." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and said. "My family was killed in a car accident a few months ago. I guess I still can't think about them with out crying."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Was all he could say.

"It's not your fault Genrou-san. It's not Like you were there or anything." She said forcing a small smile.

There was an awkward silence between the two until Genrou spoke up.

"I have just one question though...what the hell is a car?"

She chuckled and said, "I guess it's kind of like a carriage only theres no horses."

They heard a large crash outside and a woman scream something. Their door flew open. "Genrou-san, if you want to keep your sister safe I suggest you get her out of here right this instant." The inn keeper shouted.

"Why what's going on?" Rocki asked.

"There are some thugs here to collect some money from me..." Was all he muttered before he ran back down the stairs.

Genrou shook his head and amazingly listened to the old man. He helped Rocki stand up and led her out of the room and down the stairs. A fight had already broken out between the villagers and the thugs.

"Oh real smart Genrou-san take me out right into the middle of this." Rocki said sarcastically.

"Stay here." He said before he ran off to help the people. She slid back against the wall as best she could with a broken ankle trying to keep from being noticed. But then she bumped into something big and bulky. The giant hulk of a man turned to her and she let out an 'eep' sound before trying to get away.

"Hey there cutie. you'll fetch a good price I'm sure of that." He grabbed onto her wrist and squeezed it trying to make her do what he wanted.

"Itai! Let me go you bakka! Genrou-san! Help! Let me go you're hurting my ankle!" She flailed her hand every which way to make him let go, but he was much stronger than her so he just yanked her behind him. Her ankle couldn't take much more of being dragged around, spasms of pain kept shooting through her leg and foot.

"Okay that's it. LET ME GO!" She screeched as loud as she possibly could. A few of the sake jars around her shattered spilling their contents all over the place. The man who was dragging her away stopped for a second and swerved around angrily. He smacked her across her face with the back of his hand and sent her flying backwards onto the floor.

"Don't you yell at me little girl!"

He went to go pick her up by her hair but was stopped by the red light glowing around her body.

"What the hell?" Everyone in the bar stopped fighting and the person Genrou was currently pummeling fell to the floor as he stared in amazement at Rocki's body. The man who had hit her tried to get his hand through the barrier but was stopped by the lightning that zapped his hand when he got close. She just stared wide eyed at her hands in amazement. She didn't even know how she was doing this.

"I give up, you ain't all that pretty anyway. Come on lets leave!" He waved his hand to motion them forward.

"But just remember, we'll be back next week to collect what's ours Shihan." The leader yelled as he walked out behind the last of his gang and the front door slammed leaving the residents of the inn scared but breathing a sigh of relief at the same time.

They all looked back over at Rocki who was still looking at her hands in amazement. Then someone shouted,

"Suzaku no Miko!" The doctor who had healed Rocki earlier walked next to her and pointed down at her.

"Look a girl with strange clothes who claims that she is from another world. Suzaku was protecting her with this barrier. She is the Suzaku no miko."

"What...?" Rocki looked confused and scared as people talked hurriedly between themselves and pointed to her. Genrou appeared next to her and helped her stand up. He didn't look very happy at all as the people talked louder and louder.

"You've come to save us from the war with Kutou, haven't you?" The innkeepers wife said bowing. All of the people in the inn bowed down to her and said, "Please save us Suzaku no Miko!"

"Wait, stop that get up, what the hell is wrong with you crazy people? I'm not a miko! I don't even know what the heck you're talking about!" She shouted, they all fell silent.

The doctor spoke up again, "There is a legend of a girl who will come from another world wearing strange clothes and she will become the Miko of our guardian god Suzaku and gather the seven Shichi Seishi and summon him, then there will be peace throughout all of Konan. You Rocki-san are that girl..."

"Me...? But...but I'm just a high school student...I don't want-" The room began to spin and she just wanted to curl up in a ball and fall asleep for the rest of eternity, the last thing she remembered before passing out was hearing Genrou, shout something.

(A/N: _I know this chapter sucked monkeys but I just had a really hard time trying to figure out how to do it right. I'm probably going to edit it or something in the future so please don't be too disappointed. Please read and reply, no flames and constructive criticism would be very helpful. Thank you,  
Whitney-chan)_


	4. The angels of the four gods

(_Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Fushigi Yuugi, and the characters that pertain to it. However I do own Rocki and any other fan characters who happen to come along in this fic so back off please.)_

Here is the fourth chapter in my story. I'm introducing new characters so hopefully you'll all like them. Thank you for reading it more, I'm very grateful. Enjoy.

** Chapter 4**

**The Angels of the four gods**

**By:Whitney-chan2005**

It had been a few days since the villagers proclaimed Rocks the Suzaku no miko. After she had passed out Genrou took her into her room and laid her back down in her bed. Now she kept to herself and hardly talked to him or anyone else. Mostly she was just writing in a red book she had sitting at the table in her room. He tried to look and see what she was writing but he couldn't read her weird language.

Genrou on the other had was up and about all over the place. The first day after whole ordeal he went through the whole village and asked every doctor if they knew of a cure for Hakurou's sickness. Sadly none of them did, but Genrou didn't let this discourage him at all.

"I guess I'll just hafta go to th' next village an' see. There's just gotta be a cure somewhere!" He smacked his fist into his palm as he said this. If he had to go to the next village it meant he would have to leave Rocks by herself. The thought for some reason made him feel a little bit uneasy. He shook his head clearing the thoughts. Why the hell was he worrying about her anyway? She had the villagers to protect her and keep her safe, and soon one of the warriors would come along to help her.

He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone on the street.

"Hey watch where you're goin'!" He shouted. The person was covered from head to toe in a black cloak and was accompanied by a person much shorter than himself.

"Please forgive sir. I was not watching where I was going." A very husky female voice said. The person bowed to him and walked on the other person following her. "Women...it figures." He muttered walking on toward the inn. He'd have to go check on Rocks before he left for the other village, so the bakka wouldn't go looking for him with a broken ankle, and tell the innkeeper he was finally leaving.

The inn was quiet today, there was hardly anyone in the place, which was very unusual because most of the time this place was packed. He started climbing the stairs when he heard Rocki scream.

"Shit!" He ran to the room and kicked down the door. The two people in black were there one was leaning over Rocki who was frozen with fear. "Get the hell away from her!" He shouted and went to grab the one who was leaning over Rocki. The other woman dressed in black shouted "Jadoku-Heibi, Shi-Heibi go!" and Genrou stopped although not because he wanted to. Something was wrapped around him and whatever it was it was squeezing tight. Genrou looked down to see two black snakes hissing at him. "Get these damn things off of me!" He shouted struggling against the two snakes.

"That is enough! We are not here to hurt her or you." The woman who he had bumped into earlier uncovered her head and looked around the room.

"Miren take off your cover you're scaring the poor thing." The other, shorter, one took off her cover as well and shook out her hair. "Much better, you don't know how much I hate that thing. I have to keep my hair in the back so no one can see it."

Tasuki stopped struggling against the bonds that held him and stared at the woman.

"Well gee with hair an' ears like that it's no wonder ya hafta." He remarked sarcastically. The woman named Miren had long white hair that came to her middle back. There were black stripes in it, like a tigers. She had pointed tiger ears on the top of her head and gold cat eyes framed by thick eye lashes and tan skin. When she opened her mouth to speak she had very pointy kainines.

The other woman had long dark green hair, most of which covered her face, but from what he could tell she had black eyes that were small. She was pale with a hint of color in her cheeks, she had a very exotic look to her. And he could tell that they were both definitely foreigners.

Miren turned back to Rocki and said. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I just forgot to take this acursed cover off. My name is Miren and she is Xue Fang." The both bowed to Rocki.

"Ahem! Do ya mind! I'm still Fuckin' tied up here!" Xue Fang smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but it was either have my snakes keep you tied up or let Miren rip your hair out of your head. I didn't want to see such nice red hair go to waste." She snapped her fingers and suddenly Genrou was free. The two snakes wrapped themselves around Xue fangs torso and left arm and she patted their heads affectionately. He shook out his stiff limbs and glared at the two.

Rocki shook her head and unfroze her heart rate going crazy as she tried to calm it. She was just about to ask a question when Miren started talking.

"You're both probably wondering why we're here and who we are. Well as you can see we're not exactly human. I am the Byakko no tenshi and Xue Fang is the Genbu no Tenshi. And we are here to greet you Suzaku no Tenshi."

The room went dead silent for a few moments as Rocki soaked this in. "B-but-but wait I thought that I was the Suzaku no Miko. At least that's what the villagers told me." The two women looked at each other and then started laughing. Genrou and Rocki just glanced back and forth from each other to the two women. They both looked thoroughly confused. When the pair calmed down and Xue Fang wiped a tear from her eye she proceeded.

"No my dear you are not the Suzaku no miko. I am sure that if you were you'd know by now. You are the Suzaku no tenshi. Suzaku picked you out of all the girls in your world to be his messenger and to help protect the Miko, like Byakko and Genbu did with Miren and I."

"I'm his messenger...?"

"Yes, but not until after you die. Your main job right now is to help the seishi keep the miko safe. You are able to channel your energy and give some to her to help her and keep her from dying if she ever needs it. You have many other uses but those two are your main ones,"

"Prove it...how do you possibly know that I'm who you all say I am?" Rocki stated defiantly

Miren rolled her eyes toward the sky and reached for Rocki. Genrou took a step forward glaring at Miren but Xue Fang told him to stop before he did something he would regret. Much to Rockis embarrassment Miren lifted her shirt up exposing the bright red character for passion on her lower right back. Genrou's eyes grew quite wide when he saw it.

"Iie! Hentai! Let go!" Rocki said smacking Mirens hands. She pulled her shirt back down and avoided looking at Genrou.

"The character for passion, because the Suzaku no tenshi will have passion for all that she does."

She pushed the arm of her white dress that was under her cloak up and on her left elbow was the white glowing character for spirit.

"Spirit, because the Byakko no Tenshi will be full of spirit all her life."

Fang smiled and held up her left wrist where the black character for Sorrow was.

"Sorrow, because the Genbu no Tenshi's life will be filled with sorrow."

Miren looked at Xue Fang over her shoulder and nodded. Xue Fang also nodded and dragged Genrou out of the room by his arm, despite his protests. She slammed the door behind her and Genrou could still be heard shouting all the way downstairs.

Miren looked down at the very pale Rocki and sighed, she took off her cloak set it on a chair then sat on Rocki's bed.

"So...do they still wear those ridiculous uniforms to school?" She asked smiling. Rocki's head lifted up and a little color returned to her cheeks.

"Uh...what?" She asked quite confused.

Miren laughed. "Uniforms...do they still make girls wear uniforms to public schools?"

"Uh...yeah they do...why?

"Because when I was your age I went to a school out in the country with my friend Suzuno...She was the Byakko no Miko."

"So you're from my world?" Miren nodded.

"I was sucked into the book just as you were."

"So it was the book..." Rocki stated in wonder.

"Yes it was, but you can not tell anyone from this world do you understand?" Rocki acknowledged this and she continued, " I was leaving my friends house one day when I heard a book fall off the bookshelf. Well I knew how her mother was a neat freak so I picked it up and was going to put it on the shelf when it floated out of my hands and I was engulfed in a bright white light. When I woke up I was in a completely different place. A desert city to be exact. I later found my seishi guardian Toroki who protected me just as your seishi guardian ,Tasuki, will when you find him. Anyway about three months later my friend Suzuno came into the book and we were reunited. AS it was in our world only a day had passed since I had left. Time passes differently between our world and this one. So I found myself stuck as the protector and messenger of my best friend. My power I was to learn was to manipulate metal, I could turn a certain amount into whatever I wanted. And the metal that I did manipulate had a special power to it. Although it only lasted for an hour or so."

"What's my power? To lay eggs or something?" Rocki asked sarcastically.

Miren smiled softly at her then pointed to her throat. "Your voice. When you were younger did you ever yell so loud it hurt peoples ears?"

Rocki nodded, "Once or twice when my brothers annoyed me..."

"Your power is to control peoples Chi through your voice. You can make them happy or sad, put them in trances, or even kill them if you wanted. It will take you a long time to develop this though so don't push yourself, understand?"

Rocki nodded once more.

"So...wait let me get this straight I am a protector of a girl who is going to summon a bird-"

"Uh..he doesn't like being called just bird. He's a phoenix...Suzaku. That's how he is to be addressed."

"Okay..summon _Suzaku_ and then after she and I leave this world when I die I become his messenger?"

Miren suddenly stood up and walked away from Rocki. "That's another thing I'm here to address with you..." She didn't turn back to face Rocki.

She kept her back to her and stood with her back as straight as a board rigid and unflinching.

"As I was to find out when my Friend summoned Byakko...I would never be able to leave this world...ever again. Once I had entered I became a permanent part of it and there was nothing anyone could do. When I asked why it was like this, i was told it was because to become Byakko's messenger I would have to die in this world. He wouldn't be able to reach me as well as he could here. I don't know, that was all Byakko explained to me really. Of course I didn't take it so well and yelled at him to his face...that didn't go over well either. Needless to say Rocki-chan it will be the same for you as it was for me. You will never be allowed to go back to our world again you like me are stuck here."

"What the hell! Lemme go ya freak! I can walk myself I don't need help from the likes of you!" Genrou shouted shrugging Fangs hand off of his shoulder. He stomped down the stairs and right out the door checking behind him every few moments for that snake woman.

"You can't run away from it you know." She said appearing in front of him. "And what do ya mean by that? I'm not runnin' away from anythin'."

She smirked as he walked away from her again.

"You can not fool me Suzaku no Seishi Tasuki."

Genrou stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to look at her.

"Just how th' hell did ya know that?" He looked positively pissed and Fang smiled with satisfaction. "I'm a messenger of Genbu, I see Suzaku a lot, and He told me who you were."

Genrou just smirked and walked toward her. "He did, did he?" Fang nodded. "Yeah well tell him I said I ain't interested in servin' his miko or his angel for that matter."

"You know my older half brother was just like you. He wanted nothing to do with protecting the miko or even summoning Genbu. He didn't care. But he eventually turned and served her with all of his heart. I am sure that you shall be the same way."

"You think so. But I've got my own agenda. As soon as I find th' cure for my boss's sickness I'm goin' back home and being a bandit just like I did before. I'm not gonna abandon my plans for anythin'."

"Sometimes your fate is not what you want it to be. As the saying goes, Man makes plans and the gods laugh. It will be the same."

Genrou turned on her his eyes angry as he glared at her.

"Look, I am not going to do anythin'. I will not protect that spoiled little brat ya call an 'angel' or the damn Miko. I hate women an' I'm starting to get very annoyed with you . So leave me the hell alone." He pushed past her intending not to let her get near him again, but she was much to persistent.

"Listen to me for a second please..." Fang asked standing in front of him. She towered over him it seemed because she was much taller.

"Rocki-chan is all alone here she has no one but you. You are her protector, you are her guardian, you are the one she will depend on until you and she find the miko and other warriors, and from what else I've heard about her she just lost her entire family so you get back there AND HELP HER OUT!" He had shrunk to about an inch tall when she got done yelling at him. Her expression softened suddenlyand she smiled slightly.

"At least until you find the miko and the others. Sorry I didn't mean to yell. I'm just used to getting my way, I am a princess after all."

"Princess?" He asked her very skeptical.

"Hai! I was Princess Xue Fang of Hokkan almost 200 hundred years ago. My older half brother was Genbu no Seishi Uruki, who's real name was Rimudo and he was the prince of Hokkan. My descendants are still wandering around Hokkan somewhere, I don't know where though I lost track a hundred years ago." She said giggling a little bit. Genrou shook his head at her. This had to be one of the weirdest chicks he'd ever met, one minute she acted like she could kill and another she was smiling, giggling and telling everyone all about herself.

"Uh huh...Okay then. I'm going back to the inn and making sure that cat girl isn't scaring the crap outta Rocks." He stated and turned back around.

"Rocki just stared down at her hands as she tried to make sense of all that was going on with her.

"I'm sorry...I know that you have your family and friends in the other world...but you are stuck here. I'd rather you find out this way then when your miko summons Suzaku and when she leaves you don't leave with her and have to go on a trip to see Taiitskun just to find out why."

Rocki was silent still and didn't look at her or respond to anything she said. Miren took this as shock and sighed softly.

"Rocki-chan I have a gift for you also." Rocki finally looked up at her, but Miren could not read her expression so gave up.

Miren snapped her fingers and something appeared in her hands. It was a sword, emitting a bright white light,. The hilt was Byakko carved into it with the tail etched into the metal. There was a diamond at the bottom of the hilt and it glowed.

"What is it?" Rocki asked.

"It is called the sword of the four angels. It's a special sword that only the angels of the four gods can use. This is it's Byakko form. But now it is your turn to have it. Here take it and watch." Miren held it out to Rocki who tentatively took it from her. When she did it flashed red and transformed in her hands.

Now the jewel in the pommel was a ruby. The Hilt had Suzaku carved into it and the cross guard was in the shape of his wings, while the head was etched into the metal above the cross guard. Rocki awed over it It was gorgeous.

"Use it to protect yourself. And here,"She placed a small pouch on the table next to Rockis' journal.

"Eat this. It will heal your ankle overnight."

Rocki smiled slightly.

"Thank you Miren-san...you're very nice."

Miren nodded at her and grabbed her cloak throwing it about her shoulders. "I must be off, I'm sure Byakko-seikun is becoming angry with me. Remember though if you ever need me or Xue Fang just call out for us. We'll hear you."

Rocki bowed her head in acknowledgement, and Miren snapped her fingers once more, disappearing out of the room in a flash of bright light.

Rocki sat in her chair amazed at what had just transpired. From ordinary high school girl, to Suzaku no miko, then to an entirely different thing. She was stuck here...

Oddly Rocki didn't feel the emotions that Miren had said she felt. She felt...relieved almost.

At least in this world she wouldn't be reminded by everything in her home that her family was dead and gone. And maybe...she could start all over again here.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, Genrou came inside with Fang following him.

"Miren left? Damnit, she's always doing this! I must be off as well then, good luck Rocki-san and Genrou-san!" Fang snapped her fingers and was gone just like Miren before her.

Genrou snorted at the door and shut it.

"Good riddance...you ok?" He asked Rocki. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Of course I am. Just a little bit tired and freaked out. Can you put this by my bed for me?" She asked holding out the sword. Then she proceeded to chirp all the information that Miren had told her. When she told him that her guardian seishi was Tasuki a little bit of the color drained from his face and he avoided her eyes, but she didn't notice.

"When she had been quiet for a few moments he sighed and sat down in one of the wooden chairs.

"Oh I wanted to tell ya, I'm leavin' tomorrow, the inn keeper is gonna watch out for ya while you're ankle heals-"

"I can go with you!See Miren -san gave me this thing and she said it would heal my ankle. I have to find my guardian seishi too, and besides I don't know anyone else other than you. Please Genrou-san, I promise to help out in any way that I can..."

She templed her hands in front of her face as she said this. He rolled his amber eyes.

"Fine, but ya damn well better do everythin' I say." She nodded and then turned away from him and gobbled down the stuff to heal her ankle. In the morning it would be all better and she would get to start out on her adventure with Genrou-san.

_"How exciting! I can't wait, I get to start my life all over again, and this time I won't loose all the ones that I love!"_

Sooo here is chapter 4. I had fun with this chapter till near the end, I couldn't figure out how to make it work but there it is. I liked creating Miren and Xue Fang. Miren's so bitchy and Fangs so chipper and despite that they're both best friends lol.

The name of Fangs snakes are venom (Judoku) and death (Shi)Heibi means snake. SO it's venom-snake and death snake. I know they're a little dark but I like them for her. and it's funny too cause she's got such a cheerful personality too, lol. Please r&r.

Hope to see you next chapter!

Whitney-chan


	5. Ling

(A/N this is the second version of the fifth chapter; I re-read it the other day and I almost actually cringed; so badly written I thought, I also realized that I left a major part out that was needed. The wording was wrong and things were misspelled. I think I'm going to maybe do it to all the chapters.)

Chapter Five

Ling

On the day Ling turned five she knew she was different from other children, or at least that was when she became aware of the fact that she was. In fact she was so different none of the children wanted to play with her. Whenever she tried the bigger kids kicked her away screaming something she dared not repeat.

She asked her mother why one day,

"Mommy why do the other children hate me?"

_"Because you are special my love and they are jealous of you."_

_"Why am I special?"_

_"Because Seiryu blessed you my dear."_

This was the reason her mother always presented to her when she was just a little girl. She constantly asked and pried for answers about anything and everything from her beloved mother. She had no father, at least he wasn't living anyway, or else she would have asked him.

Ling had long wavy blue hair and deep reflection-less crystal eyes. The most unusual thing about her though, was her ears. She had fin ears like a dragon; she hated them and always kept them covered with something over her head as best she could. She had long blue nails too, and they grew longer when she became scared or angry. This was why she was always tormented and teased. Sometimes the children threw rocks at her, one time they pushed her into a river. She was scared because she thought she didn't know how to swim. How wrong she was, she was actually better than most of the adults in the village.

It wasn't until she was eleven years old that she was finally told the truth about her father and herself.

Ling's mother had sent her into the village to get some rice; she was going to cook Rice and vegetables for dinner, one of Ling's favorite things to eat.

She entered the store tentatively making sure none of the children were around to see her and tease her. The store was quiet and Ling made her way to the counter silently.

"Hello…" She called out, she wasn't quite loud enough the first time so she did it a second time…and then a third, and still no one came. She was getting quite impatient now and so she figured that as long as she left money she could get the rice from the bag by herself. It wasn't stealing if she left the money and made sure she only got what the money was worth, she reasoned.

She went to go behind the counter leaving the few Ryo she had on the counter and took the scoop from the bag and went to sift some into her bag when the old lady who owned the store came out of the back room. She was startled to see Ling behind the counter taking rice and instantly assumed she was stealing.

"Get out of here you little wretch!" The lady screeched at the top of her lungs. "Gomen nasai, I-I left Ryo on the-" The older woman slapped Ling across her little face sending her to the floor of the store. "Get out of here you little thief before I have you thrown in the local dungeon!!"

She didn't cry, she didn't make a sound. She just stood up and ran the whole way home. Her mother was outside gathering wood when she saw her running down the path. She dropped the wood and held out her arms and held her little girl tightly against her. When she felt the safe haven of her mother's arms she released the tears that she had been holding back the entire way home.

When she had calmed down and they were back inside their home in front of the fire.

Ling rubbed her still stinging cheek the old woman's handprint shone brightly on her pale skin, and she sighed.

"Momma…I want to ask you again…because you are the only one who knows. Momma why do I look like this? Why do the other villagers hate me and keep you and I away? Why do they throw stones at you and I; and scream horrible nasty things at us?"

"Oh no sweetie...the very opposite in fact; Ling your eyes... and your hair and your ears, you get all of these from your father. The guardian god of our country Kutou, Seiryu."

"Seiryu...? How-?"

"It was a long time ago...I was working out in the fields one day when a wandering peasant was passing by, he was very dirty and very exhausted. As he was walking by he collapsed and I felt bad for him so I took him into my home and fed him, nursed him back to health. Within a few weeks he was all better and even helping me in the fields. Arina sighed remembering his handsome face, she looked down at her beautiful daughter and tried to find a way to put the next part.

"He was so sweet and so kind, I started to fall in love with him, and he with me. It was a while later that I woke up one morning and he wasn't himself any longer, he stood there glowing, he was in armor and had his ears like yours. He told me that in nine months I was going to give birth to his child and that I needed to take good care of it, until he sent for it. Then he disappeared in a flash of bright blue light. Nine months later you were born."

This was where Arina ended her story and opened her eyes to look down at her completely confused daughter. "So I'm-"

"You are a demi-goddess, Ling. Your father is the great guardian Seiryu."

Ling looked at her long blue fingernails and said nothing to her mother. She stood up and went to her bed and there she fell into a light fitful sleep. It wasn't until the next day Ling finally said something.

"I hate him."

"What?"

"Seiryu...I hate him...why did he abandon me...and you? Didn't he say that he loved you?"

"Yes but...we are just mortals and he has to protect our whole country from harm." It was difficult explaining what she herself did not completely comprehend.

"I still hate him." She muttered and then walked away to go get water.

A few uneventful weeks after that the Kutou army stopped to rest in their village. Ling was the one chosen to bring water to the Shogun, because most of the other villagers were afraid of him. They'd heard so many things about him and his presence wasn't exactly calming.

Ling was in town to get more rice, and one of the older boys shoved her into the dirt, laughing loudly. Ling stood up and growled at him her fingernails growing. But as soon as she saw the horses she calmed herself and walked into the crowd to see what was going on.

She was soon at the front of the crowd looking at the tent. All of the villagers were talking hurriedly to each other trying to decide who would serve the Shogun. One of them looked down at Ling who paid them no attention, and an idea hit her.

"Give the dragons bastard to him, maybe she'll piss him off and kill her, then we won't have to worry about her ever again." The old woman who slapped her said. They handed her a pitcher of water and pushed her forward to his tent.

"Pour the Shogun water and don't say anything to him. Keep your little mouth shut." She nodded to the elderly lady and then walked as calm as she could into his tent.

He sat in front of a makeshift desk looking over papers. He had bright blonde hair that covered part of his face, and deep blue eyes, dressed in all of his armor he looked quite scary and frightening.

Ling bowed to him and then poured him water.

He did not acknowledge her he didn't even really notice her, too wrapped up in his thoughts to even care, until her accursed wrap came off of her head and uncovered her dragon ears. That was why the older boy had pushed her. He must have loosened her wrap enough that it would fall off when she bent over. Nakago did a double take and when he stared at her she dropped the jug of water in fear. Her face paled and she tried to cover her ears with her hands and hair, shaking violently.

"Please my lord, please I'm sorry! I did not mean for it to fall off. Please forgive me." She threw herself on the ground at his feet, trying her hardest not to cry.

She was pulled up by her upper arm and Nakago held her in front of him, her feet dangling several feet from the floor. She dared not look into his eyes, for fear she would insult him. He studied her carefully before he spoke.

"What is your name?"

"M-mmy name is L-ling shogun-sama." She bowed her head deeply again, afraid of what he might do to a freak like her. Would he kill her because she was the bastard child of a guardian and her mother was what was considered a harlot?

"Are you an orphan?"

"No my lord, I have my mother she lives on the outskirts of the village my lord."

"Hmmm...Soi!" A tall woman with burgundy colored hair came in. She was very beautiful and radiated with a certain type of power that the young Ling couldn't put her finger on.

"Yes Nakago-sama?" She asked keeping her burgundy eyes on Nakago the entire time. "I want you to find a small home on the outskirts of the village and bring this girls mother to me."

Soi bowed deeply to him. "Anything you ask Nakago-sama." She ducked out of the tent and she didn't return until a half hour later, with Arina, who was worried looking. She hugged her daughter close to her when she saw her.

When she noticed Nakago she pushed Ling behind her and protected her from him.

"Please Shogun-sama don't hurt her. It is not her fault-"

"Do not be so quick to assume the worst. This child...her father is Seiryu isn't he?" Arina nodded shaking as her daughter did the same behind her skirts.

"You know of the legend of the priestess and her seven seishi?" When Arina nodded he continued "Your daughter is the Tenshi, Seiryu did not want a normal human as his Tenshi so he had her created."

"Ah…" was all her mother could say, not really caring, all she wanted was out of his presence.

"I need your daughter. I want to take her from here and to the capital, where I will train her and keep her safe." He said plainly.

"Oh please Shogun-sama, please don't take her from me. She is so young, and so innocent, I do not think she is ready for-" Arina was cut short by her daughter's voice.

"I want to go Kaa-san..." She said softly and came out from behind her skirts.

The shogun and Arina looked at the much smaller Ling, she kept her head bowed down but she was staring at the floor pretending she was burning a hole into her fathers face.

"If I go kaa-san, when the priestess summons Seiryu maybe I can talk to him...or wish that he would take care of us, and all the kids will stop picking on me and the people in the village won't throw stones at you."

Arina sighed and patted her daughters head. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" Ling nodded silently.

"We leave tomorrow, be ready." Nakago said to them both. Arina spent the night packing her daughters meager things crying silently as she did so. While Ling tried to sleep but only laid awake thinking about her new life in the capital.

The next day Ling was lifted onto a horse and led away from her village as her mother cried she shouted something to Nakago. "Please Shogun-sama, please take care of her, do no let harm come to my daughter!"

Nakago silently nodded and then the army left, and Ling never looked back.

Ling felt no remorse for leaving her home, because in her heart she knew she would be back and when she was back she would be a great and powerful person like Nakago-sama, and no one would push her around again.

In the year that followed Ling trained vigorously. Nakago taught her a lot, how to control her anger and use it to set free all of her powers. One day they discovered she had a second form. Nakago was pushing her to the limits of her power, and as much as she admired him it was beginning to make her angry, the way he taunted her for not being able to reach her full potential. That's when it happened, she became so frustrated at herself and at everyone around her that she let out a burst of blue energy and after their eyes recovered, a new Ling stood before them.

She had transformed into an adult, she was as tall as Soi, and just as well formed as her too. The only other big difference was that she now had a tail. She accidentally smacked it into a vase and shattered it to pieces.

It surprised even Nakago, who stared at her for several seconds before registering that it was her.

She had achieved her true form, the form of the actual Tenshi, in this form Nakago explained, was how she was meant to use her powers.

It wasn't until she had discovered this that a few days later the Emperor saw her for the first time. He's only been told about her to keep her from his lecherous ways.

She was in the shrine to her father, glaring hatefully at his statue, and thinking about how she would tell him how much she truly despised him when the time came. The emperor walked past but stopped dead in his tracks.

The emperor walked in, and stood behind her, startling her out of her trance. She looked down at the much smaller man, not knowing who he was.

"Well, well where have you been hiding?"

"I never hide." She said bitterly and then let herself fall back down into her 12 year old body. She was now much shorter than the emperor but still glared up at him, before she walked away, ignoring his orders to come back to him. She had no respect for that man; he was just a slug that one day she would squish if he got in her way. Like any other human, in the short while that she had been there she'd gone from a sweet and innocent child to a jaded, cynical adult, even if in only mentality.

A few weeks later Ling was training by herself. She was finally mastering how to make the water she had made on accident the other day. Soi interrupted her solitude, informing her curtly of Nakago's request for her presence. She stood and walked silently through the hallways toward his quarters. She entered silently and stealthily.

"Yes my lord?" she asked bowing to him.

Nakago stood and walked around to the other side of the table. "I have a mission for you Ling. I have finally decided that you are ready and this mission should be quite easy for you."

"Anything you wish my lord." Nakago nodded his approval then continued.

"I have discovered the whereabouts of the Suzaku no Tenshi. She's a direct threat to our mission. If you take her out the Suzaku warriors will have no chance of summoning Suzaku. I need you to kill her. Now before she gains any knowledge of her powers. I believe this will be easy for you."

Ling unsheathed her claws. "Anything you wish Nakago-sama. I will kill her and anyone who gets in my way."

"Good...now go to it." He said and turned from her. She left the room just as she came in and later that day left on her mission.

_**(There that's much better than last time don't you think? They are right about what they say, the older and more experienced you get the more you see how bad some of you stuff from the past is and you want to edit it so badly you can't see straight.)**_


	6. The little orphan girl

(A/N Thanks to kittylynne for the second thing on Rocki's list below. So without further ado…)

Suzaku no Tenshiden

Chapter 6 The little orphan girl

_In the Miko's world_

Suzuki Sakura was tired, in fact she felt downright exhausted. Only a little while longer, she thought to herself. She stood up from her desk and stretched her legs and her neck, yawning loudly, it echoed off the walls when she did.

The clock on the wall said eight but it felt as if it were midnight or later. Most everyone else at the library had gone home or was at the very least, in the process of leaving. She, however, had to do one quick once over before she went home. She grabbed her coat and her purse and silently slipped from the room, turning off the light and locking the door behind her. She then followed the corridor making sure all the other doors were locked She came to the last one on the second floor. The important documents room…which was always supposed to be locked, but wasn't.

Darn it, she thought to herself, now who had gotten in there? She peeked inside and took one quick look, glancing to the floor first. She noticed a book had fallen, one of the older ones. She went inside and picked it up sighing; she flipped it over and examined the cover. She'd only seen this book once before, she had never really taken an interest in it; Ancient China hadn't really appealed to her. Something shiny caught the corner of her eye and she looked from the book to it. A charm; or specifically a charm from her niece's bracelet, her soccer charm. She picked it up, wondering how it had gotten there, and when.. She shook her head and stood up and placed the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho on the shelf where it belonged and then left the room and locked the door.

It was cold outside when she left, so cold she could almost see her breath. Her stupid skirt wasn't long enough to keep her warm, but thankfully her car wasn't too far away. The drive home was silent, like it had been for the past few months. Rocki was probably at home asleep or making dinner, hopefully the latter because she was extremely hungry. The lights were off when she pulled up, so she figured she was asleep. She slipped in the house and turned on the lamps in the living room shouting, "Rocki, I'm home." There was no answer as usual and she went to her room looking to make sure she was asleep, but when she turned on the lights there was no one there. She looked around the room and noticed that things were missing and drawers were pulled out.

She didn't panic she merely looked in the other rooms, but as before, nothing and yet she still didn't worry. She picked up the phone and dialed Harumi's house. Harumi had no idea where Rocki was and none of her other friends did, either. Now she was worrying, and she ran from the house to ask the neighbors if they had seen her. One had, with a book bag on her back; he thought nothing of it and had gone back to his yard.

Now Suzuki Sakura was beyond worried, she went back to the house, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Tokyo precinct 12 how may I help you?"

"My niece is missing, I can't find her anywhere!"

_In the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho_

_"I've been here for almost 2 months now...it seems like such a long time. Well considering the fact that all I do is walk all day long, sleep on the hard cold ground and the only person there is to talk to is Genrou, I'd say I'm doing pretty damn good. Genrou and I are nothing alike. Where I am quiet he is extremely loud. When he's angry at someone or doesn't like them he lets them know it...then he gets into a fist fight with the person. I hate it when he does that because then that means we get kicked out of the inn and I have to clean his wounds for him. That's only happened twice though..._

_Rocki's list of things to never show any person from a primitive Ancient China- like world._

_1.Never ever try to show them how to brush their teeth and use mouth wash...you'll only wind up with it all over your face after they spit it out shouting. "It burns worse than Sake!!!"_

_2. Never leave them alone with your things...they'll end up going through them in curiosity and use your bras for slingshots and your candy stash is the ammo._

_3. Never show them a tape player... They freak and throw it against a wall claiming it's possessed._

_4. _DON'T EVER EVER GIVE A DRUNK "_MAN"_ CANDY!!!!!! END OF STORY.

_I'm sure there will be more...Genrou hasn't discovered my tampons yet...oh jeez...I don't even want to think about that one._

_I've been thinking about this whole Tenshi thing over and over. It seems unreal to me that I have a great power locked inside of me. But now that I think about it, all the weird things that have ever happened to me make sense, in a strange way. I mean, whenever I played soccer it always felt like I was flying as I was running down the field kicking the ball into the goal. The whole thing about the symbol on my back makes sense too. I never really understood why that thing got so warm whenever I felt a strong emotion, but now I know. Whenever I get into a fight with Genrou (trust me there are a lot of them) It feels very hot. And whenever I yell he has to put his hands over his ears, but that's only when I get really ticked off at him. _

_I was also thinking about the miko. I wonder who she is and if she's from my world...will she be like me or the complete opposite? So many questions run through my head. I wonder what Tasuki-san is like...I wonder what all of the seishi will be like. Sometimes I like to think that despite all of the differences we might all have, we'll all be like a family. Maybe it's just me being wishful. For all I know we could all hate each other. I hope that doesn't happen and I will do everything in my power to make sure that it doesn't happen._

"Rocks...Rocks...Knock, knock anyone home in there?" Genrou tapped her head with his fist not hard, but it did take her out of her thoughts. She blinked twice and swatted his hand away from her head. "What do you want Genrou-san?" She asked closing her notebook and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Time to go, get your things back together and follow me." He stood up holding out his hand to her. "What? We just stopped a few minutes ago! I'm tired and I'm not moving from this spot." She said and turned her head away from him. "Fine, be that way ya little brat!" He leaned down grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Genrou-san, Put me down! Put me down right now!!" She shouted pounding on his back and kicking her legs. "I need my backpack and my sketch pad! Put me down right _NOW!"_ She screamed. He cringed and heard a ringing in his ear, so finally put her down and let her get her bag.

"Genrou-san, I'm so tired, when are we going to stop and rest? And for that matter when are we going to eat!? I'm Hungry!" Rocki complained for the sixth time that hour. On and on she complained making Genrou regret that he helped her. He'd rather her be depressed and quiet than like this! They'd only stopped to rest an hour ago and he wasn't used to stopping that often. In fact he was used to being alone, but because of a tall green haired princess he had to bring Rocks along.

"For the love of Suzaku would ya shut th' hell up!" He bellowed spinning on her. She stopped dead in her tracks and blinked at him innocently. "Finally, I was just joking about that, you wouldn't talk to me so I had to complain until you listened. Now would you please talk with me? You act as if you hate me." They continued on.

"I don't hate you specially, I hate all women."

"It's specifically, you, _bakka_."

"Whatever, I just hate all women."

Rocki's face twitched a little bit. "Ohhhh you mean you like…well, hey, to each his own, I guess. But when I find the Suzaku seishi don't go hitting on any of them, and I've got first dibs on any eye candy we find-"

"Not like that ya idiot!!! " He shook his head shaking off the memory of Keirion.

"Well then what do you mean? Normally in my world when a guy says that it means he likes guys, you know like I like guys."

"No! Yuck! I hate women but I ain't like that. I don't like women 'cause you're all sneaky an' evil an' bitchy. Basically girls like you."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you hate girls like me?"

"Cause I just told ya-"

"No you just listed you're reasons. Who or what made you that way?"

"I have 5 older sisters."

"Oh you poor thing; did they play pranks on you and pull your hair and stuff?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Yea... Why?"

"Well I kind of know how that feels. I had two brothers one older, one younger, named Seiji and Mareo. They both used to play pranks on me like crazy. One time when I had first gotten into high school the night before my first day they dyed my hair bright blue. I got in so much trouble, because you're not allowed to do any of that stuff. It was horrible."

"Yeah well…I was a chore boy for my sisters. An' if I didn't do what they said my sister Aidou would throw a log at my head. An' one night to get revenge on me for somethin' I had nothin' to do with they cut all my hair off. "

"Well what did you do to retaliate?"

"Nothin' but I finally left home when I was fifteen."

"Did you miss your parents at least?"

"No way, they were part of th' problem, too. Ma was too outspoken and she nearly killed me every time she hugged me an' dad…he sat in a corner an' barely talked or anythin'."

"Well at least you have a family… and a home to go to when you need it. Say where did you run to when you ran away? What do you do now?"

"I'm a bandit." She stopped in her tracks, and shouted at him pointing.

"A b-bandit? Is that why you decided to take care of me because you're going to sell me off to slave traders, or something?"

"No I'm not like that. I'm a kizoku."

"Do you maybe mean Gizoku Genrou-san? Well…um…you're not like pretending to hate girls so you trick me into feeling safe and then when we go to bed tonight you take advantage of me are you?"

"No! I told ya I don't do that kind of shit!"

"You have to be the single most confusing boy I have ever met. You don't like girls but you don't like boys either, you get words mixed up like crazy, and you are a "noble" bandit."

"Just be quiet, ya talk way too much." There was finally silence from her for the first time in ages it seemed to him and he sighed with relief.

"You know that stealing, whether it's noble or not is wrong, right?" She added a few moments later hurriedly.

"Shaddap." he said whacking her on the back of her head with his fist.

"OW!! GENROU-SAN!!" She punched him on his arm, but all she succeeded in doing was making her hand hurt.

"You're a bastard you know that right?" She said shaking it out.

There was a low rumbling sound in the distance and the two turned from each other to see black storm clouds gathering in the distance. "Now see? Stop you're bellyachin' and hurry up. Or else we're gonna get caught in that storm and I'm gonna hafta kick your ass."

Despite they're efforts to make it to the next village before the thunderstorm broke, they didn't. They ran through the village trying to make it to what they were told was an inn. Rocki held her back pack over her head as she ran trying to keep from getting wet, but it didn't work. When they arrived they were both drenched and muddy.

Rocki wrung out her hair when she got inside and took out her headband, shaking the excess water from her skirt. She said not a word to her red headed protector as he glared at her, silently blaming her for his clothing getting completely soaked.

He walked up to the counter where a young woman was standing and bluntly asked for a room. She blushed as she looked to the floor away from his scary, beady eyes.

"Well…we do have one room…" She looked Genrou up and down and then looked to the drenched and muddy Rocki.

"But it'll cost you three hundred Ryo."

"What?! I don't have that much!!" Genrou shouted. "Why so much ya little-"

"Genrou-san, don't say anything you'll regret, but he's right, why so much for one room, for one night?" Rocki asked calmly putting her headband back in her wet tangled hair.

"It's because rooms are in high demand right now, and really I'm supposed to reserve that room for some other people." Rocki sighed and reached into her backpack mumbling something Genrou couldn't hear. When she stood back up she had pulled a gold necklace with one large diamond in the middle of it.

The girl's eyes and Genrou's too, popped wide open and stared at it as it reflected off the candle light. "Ah ha, I'll give you this necklace for the room, it's probably worth more than the 300 Ryo you asked for, so I think I'm being more than generous when I want to trade it." She spun it around on her index finger as her arm rested on the counter.

The girl was just about to say yes when Genrou finally recollected his mind.

"You idiot, forget this!" Genrou took her necklace off her finger and put it back into the backpack. "Hey!!! I'm trying to get us a room, you moron!"

He grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her away from the counter and outside underneath the porch.

"Dummy, ya don't use that kind of thing to barter with, with these kinds of people!"

"Why not I almost got us somewhere to stay…" She had been feeling rather proud of herself for taking control of the situation or so she thought.

"Because they may give us the room, but they will probably sneak into the room and go through all of your other stuff and steal it."

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm a bandit; I steal things for a living." He explained slowly. She sighed and then grabbed her backpack out of his hands. "Well what are we supposed to do now? I guess we can't go back in there and get a room. "

"Nope we have to find someplace else. It's not raining too hard anymore; we should be able to sleep outside like normal." He said walking toward the fringes of the village. Rocki followed him sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"It'll be all muddy out and gross, there'll be mosquitoes the size of grapefruits out and I'm going to get all bitten up." She nagged and nagged until finally he stopped, spun around to face her with an almost evil look on his handsome face.

"Rocks, if ya keep whining' an' bitchin' I'm just gonna leave ya stranded in the middle of wolf- infested woods so you can find your own way out."

"You wouldn't dare!" She provoked. The duo was so engrossed in their petty argument that they didn't notice the person following them. They hid in the shadows watching them argue, something about woods and sleep and mud was all. When this person knew they weren't paying attention they struck.

Rocki's bag was suddenly yanked out of her hands in a flash. Rocki stopped yelling and looked where she saw the person run.

A little girl with dark black hair cut to the nape of her neck stood there holding her bag, a triumphant look on her dirty face. Genrou looked to where he was standing a few feet behind him.

"You two must be complete morons! I'm a little girl an' _I_ stole this from ya!" She said and hoisted the bag onto her tiny shoulders. "Thank ya! This stuff in here will probably get me enough money to feed and clothe myself and my grandkids too when I have 'em."

"Give me that back!!" Rocki screamed and ran toward the little girl, Genrou following her. The girl ran and Rocki barely missed her when she tried to jump for her bag, landing face first in the mud, when she sat up, both Genrou and the young girl were gone.

"All my stuff!!" She cried wiping the mud off her face and flinging it to the sides.

Miki ran and hid behind a building, in a few seconds felt safe enough that she could rest.

"Those two were complete idiots!" She laughed to herself, her small voice echoing off the sides of the building in front of her. "What kind of people-"

Suddenly the bag was snatched out of her hands and a wind rushed past her. "Where'd th' bag go?" She looked all around and then finally at the entrance to the alley she was in. There stood the boy with the red hair. He looked quite angry holding his friends bag over his shoulder.

"Ya little brat,"

"Hey give me that back! I stole it fair and square!" She tried to jump and grab it out of his hands but he held it over his head where she couldn't get it.

"C'mon at least give me a necklace or something from it, I'm hungry and I want food!"

"Then earn th' money yourself by getting a job, ya lazy brat!" Genrou shouted at her. "Stealin' is my job! I'm like a bandit, I know people who could kick your butt, demon boy!" She shouted back at him.

"Demon boy?" He asked confused.

"Yeah your fangs make ya look like you're a baby eatin', blood suckin', demon! Now give it to me!" She jumped once more but he pushed her down onto the ground in the mud. "I don't look like a demon! You're just a little brat!"

"Genrou-san, don't knock a little girl over like that!" Rocki said from behind him slapping the back of his head. She helped the dirty little girl up and asked if she was okay.

"You're welcome for getting your bag back, Rocks." Genrou muttered under his breath.

"I'm fine." She said brushing globs of mud from her arms "I'd be even better if I had gotten away with my stuff."

"Ah, ah, ah! That stuff belongs to me, it's wrong to steal, didn't your mom and dad ever tell you that?" Rocki asked.

"I don't have a mom and dad, or a family. I'm an orphan, my family all died when I was five from a disease that was going around." Rocki felt a pang of sympathy in her heart as the little girl said this.

"Oh jeez here it comes…" Genrou mumbled and leaned against a building.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Rocki sobbed and hugged the little girl to her "All alone in this big lonely world with no one to take care of you, or have anyone who cares about you!" The little girl looked quite confused as Rocki hugged her tighter and tighter.

"Can ya let me go! I can't breathe!" She shouted. Rocki released her with tears still in her eyes.

"I know just how you feel I had no one to took care of me when my family was killed"

"Hey! What about me, ya brat?! I took care of ya, I still am too!" Genrou shouted at her indignantly.

Rocki ignored him and kept talking to the little girl. "What's your name? And how old are you?"

"My name is Miki and I'm twelve years old. Can I please go now if I can't steal your stuff I at least gotta go get me somethin' to eat." She crossed her arms over her chest as she said this.

Rocki felt something tug at her heart and then looked up to Genrou.

"Gennnnrroouuu-san…" He stared at her for a few seconds and then finally realized what she wanted.

"No, you can forget it Rocks, there is no way in hell that I am taking her ass in too!"

"Thank you Rocki-san. This is delicious!" Miki said biting into part of the rabbit Genrou had caught and cooked for dinner.

"Thank Genrou-san; he's the one who did everything." Rocki started to brush her wet hair as she said this. They had found a small river near where they were and Rocki took a bath and washed her clothes, getting off all the mud and gunk.

"Where is demon- boy as a matter of fact?"

"Probably off in the woods cursing and mumbling under his breath. He's going to be mad at me for this one for a while but I think he'll get over it." She braided her hair and safely tucked away all her possessions inside. There was silence between the two girls for a moment, and only the crackling of the fire could be heard in the empty woods surrounding their small camp.

"I was wondering Rocki-san…where are you an' Genrou-san from? You have some pretty strange things and he just acts weird."

"Well I know Genrou-san is from around Mt. Reikaku…but that's about all I know about him. I'm not really from around here at all to be honest. I came from another world." Miki stopped eating mid-bite and stared at Rocki.

"Not from this world? Ya mean like…Sairou or something?"

"No…as in from a completely different world, I was brought here by…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence to think of a way to explain it to Miki.

"Okay, ever hear of The Suzaku no miko?" Miki nodded, "She and the seven seishi are supposed to summon Suzaku and save our country in our time of need. Almost everyone knows that old legend." She shrugged it off as nothing, most of the time, because no one had ever seen any indication of it ever happening.

"Well it's not a legend…it's real. See I'm the Suzaku no Tenshi, I'm looking for my guardian Tasuki or actually any of the seishi for that matter."

"I've never heard of a Tenshi. I've heard of the miko but not a Tenshi. Are ya makin it up?" She took another large bite out of the rabbit and chewed it, smacking her lips as she did so.

"No I did not make it up, even Genrou can tell you what I say is true. Anyway I have to help find the seishi and the miko and help summon Suzaku, and after I die I become Suzaku's messenger."

"Boy did you get screwed. You know the Miko gets three wishes that she can use however she wants, right?"

"Yes I know that, but I don't really need three wishes anyway. The wish I would want wouldn't be possible." She said thinking of her family.

Genrou entered the camp once more, his hair wet and sticking to his forehead. He plopped down onto the ground and took part of the rabbit without one word to either of the girls.

"I hope you had a nice bath Genrou-san." Was all Rocki could manage to say. He nodded without looking at the two girls. An uncomfortable silence fell down upon the three and the only sounds were that of the woods and the fire popping every so often. Genrou was the one to break the silence finally. He threw the bone from the rabbit leg he ate into the woods then said, "You two had better go to sleep, because I'm leaving at the crack of dawn an' I'm only givin' ya one chance to wake up." He then leaned up against a large tree trunk and closed his eyes.

The girls looked at each other and then back at him before silently getting ready to go to sleep. Rocki curled up in her one blanket and Miki did the same as Genrou up against another tree. It didn't take long for Rocki to nod off in a deep peaceful sleep.

(Well here is the next chapter. I was hoping to get it up much faster but many things have been happening in my life. Read my bio to find out. So it's been kinda crazy. As usual leave me comments and Constructive Criticism would be greatly appreciated and no flames please. Thanks for your time and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Oh and thanks to my mom who always supports my stories and helps me however she can.)


	7. Attack of The Seiryu no Tenshi

(DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters. However I do own Rocki, Sakura, Xue Fang, Miren, Ling and Miki so no stealing!!!)

Suzaku no Tenshiden

By Whitney_chan

Chapter Seven

Attack of the Seiryu no Tenshi

"Here's a more recent picture of her officer…" Sakura said softly, her voice hoarse from crying. She handed him the picture of Rocki from the very beginning of the school year before their family was killed. The officer a tall man who stood a half foot taller than Sakura with black hair and grey eyes took it from her and examined the picture of the young girl. She was twirling a soccer ball on her index finger in her Jonan soccer uniform smiling as she did so. He nodded curtly to the woman and said, we'll get an APB out for her and have some of the other officers look in her favorite spots and her friends homes."

"_Arigatou_…please, please find her I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt." The officer nodded silently once more and replaced his hat firmly on his head. "Don't worry Suzuki-_san_ we will find her, and I'm sure she'll be fine." He assured her and then headed for the front door. Sakura sighed and began to cry again as she thought of all the possible things that could happen to her niece. She walked to the phone once more and dialed a number that she had seen many times in the past few months. A reporter who had been covering her brothers' death and keeping an eye on both of the women; Sakura was going to make sure that Rocki was found, be it the police or just someone who happened to see her.

When she put the phone down after talking to the reporter she sighed and prayed. "Please _Onii-san_ keep her safe until she comes back home…"

* * * *

In the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho

The day after Ling had gotten her orders she left the palace by herself, preferring to be alone. She wanted to do this by herself so she could prove herself to Lord Nakago. She only took what she needed and traveled at night. Not many people paid her any attention; she looked like some kind of waif wandering from town to town. She planned carefully in her head what she would do when the time came. Apparently from what she had been told, the Suzaku no Tenshi was alone, with no powers and her guardian was nowhere in sight. It would be easy she thought, like candy from a baby.

At the same time she was scared…she had never actually killed anyone, and while she was willing to do whatever she had to, to have her god summoned she was apprehensive about taking another life. Her mother had always told her it was wrong to, that not even the emperor had the right to take any innocent persons life away. Although she reasoned in her head that she had to and that this other Tenshi was evil. Nakago had told her that the Suzaku no Tenshi and her Seishi and their Miko were all evil, because Konan was an evil country that wanted to take the entire world and heavens over. If they didn't have their Tenshi they could never summon Suzaku and Kutou would be saved.

Only a few more days and she would catch up to the Suzaku no Tenshi and she would save Kutou from Konan.

***

"Ne?! That friggin' much for a bowl of rice?! What th' hell are you smokin'? I'm not payin' your fat ass that much for a bowl of rice that didn't even fill me up!" Genrou shouted at the cook. Rocki covered her red face with her hands and Miki rolled her eyes.

"Genrou-_san_ just _pay_ him, before you make more of a scene." Rocki mumbled through her fingers.

"No! Now damn it for that price I want one more bowl, or a cup of sake ya ass!"

The fat bartender glared at Genrou for a moment or two and then looked at Rocki then to Miki. "A cup of sake, and that's it." He grumbled and started to pour Genrou a cup of sake. He just wanted the three of them out of his bar, before they caused more trouble.

Genrou smiled with smug satisfaction and glanced at the girls as he picked up his cup and drank it. He finally paid the bartender and then nodded to Rocki that it was time to leave. She snatched her things up and practically ran out of the bar, Miki following her slowly, and then finally Genrou who was still smiling with satisfaction.

"That had to have been one of the most embarrassing things you have ever done Genrou!!" Rocki seethed throwing her belongings over her shoulder. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye as she said this.

"I told th' guy I wasn't leavin' till I got what I wanted. That whole restaurant was a rip off."

"Let's just go and find a place to stay for the night. Away from the town." Rocki stressed the last part and pulled ahead of Genrou followed closely by Miki.

That night they were all three sound asleep around a fire that Genrou had made. Rocki was wrapped in Genrou's jacket and Miki was wrapped in the blanket she snatched from Rocki. Genrou said he didn't need anything and slept in his day clothes without his boots up against a tree.

The only sound was that of the fire crackling and popping every so often. Ling watched from the tree branches above them.

How stupid the Suzaku no Tenshi was, she thought; lying out in the open without her seishi guardian and unable to call upon her powers. The only two people with her were the dumb, loud and foulmouthed red head, and the child who looked no older than herself. She jumped down intending to blast the trio away and into hell, but what she didn't notice was Genrou's eyes snap open when she landed. Ling pointed her hand out at Rocki a blue light glowing from her hand.

"Too easy..." She said just as she blasted. A red blur ran right in front of her blast right before it hit and she looked around for the source of it, over to her left stood Genrou with Rocki in his arms. He just glared at her then looked down at Rocki who was startled awake by the loud noise of the explosion. The area where Rocki had been sleeping was now a shallow smoking crater.

"Augh what the hell are you two fighting about now?" Miki said rising from her blanket, rubbing her black eyes to wake herself up.

"Nani? What's wrong Genrou-_san_?" Rocki groggily asked.

"Damnit..." Ling muttered and fired another blast and Rocki and Genrou. He dodged it again and landed in front of Miki, who was as thoroughly confused as Rocki was. "Genrou-_san_ who is she?" Miki stood and clutched the side of his shirt hiding behind him. Rocki jumped down and stood in front of Genrou, brushing her mussed hair out of her eyes.

"Who are you?" Rocki stood up straight and tall and lifted her chin defiantly. She had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well.

"I am the Seiryu no Tenshi, Ling. I'm here to kill you so that the Suzaku seven can't summon Suzaku."

Ling snapped her fingers and then chased after Rocki. Rocki tried to run but she kept tripping over her own two feet and Ling was able to get to her She slashed at Rocki's arm just as she had gotten up to run again

"That's it I'm sick of this shit! _Genjitsu Shinzarou_!" He threw three of the talismans at Ling and they turned into wolves. "Now get the hell away from her ya moron!" Rocki nodded as she scrambled up and ran from Ling who was distracted by the wolves as they bit and nipped at her arms and her leg. Finally she got sick of it and slashed at the wolves tearing the paper in half and breaking the spell. Ling ran after Rocki and was just about to slash her on her back with her nails again when she felt the wind rush past her and someone yanked on her ear.

"_Itai_!" She shouted and got angrier. She jumped in front of Rocki and smiled nefariously when she skidded to a halt in front of her.

She slashed at Rocki but missed. Genrou had grabbed Rocki just in time and took the blow for her. It cut deeply into his back and he collapsed on Rocki, who had trouble holding his dead weight up and paying attention to where Ling was.

"Genrou-_san_, Genrou-_san_ wake up!" Rocki screamed as she shook him. She scanned the area for Ling while trying to drag Genrou to a nearby tree to prop him up. She didn't see Miki, who had probably run to hide from Ling. She could feel something warm and sticky on her hands that were wrapped around Genrou's back. If she didn't get rid of who ever this person was Genrou would bleed to death.

Suddenly two shots of green light came from behind Rocki and she saw them catch Ling who was hiding in the trees close to where Miki was taking shelter. She jumped down from the branch and ripped off the two things that had wrapped themselves around Ling's arms. "Ah ha the Genbu no Tenshi, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ling asked laughing. Her laughter stopped when Fang appeared in front of her a sword in her delicate hands, her face contorted in anger.

"Ling go away! You have hurt them more than enough for this night." Fang said holding the sword up to her neck. Ling glared at Fang holding her hands up in surrender. "This won't be the last time." She yelled, then she disappeared into thin air leaving no trace of her but the scratches in Rocki's arms and Genrou's back.

"Fang-_sama _you have to save him! He got hurt trying to protect me!" Rocki cried hugging his limp body closer to hers. Fang sheathed her sword and kneeled down next to Rocki. She and Genrou were both covered in his blood and she looked a fright as she stared at Fang with wild eyes.

Soothingly Fang murmured. "It is all right, he won't die Rocki_-chan_, but he does need your help. I want you to do one thing for me all right?" Rocki nodded ready to do anything to save his life, even if it meant her own. "Place your hand on his forehead and concentrate on him getting better, imagine his wounds disappearing completely, can you do that?" Rocki nodded once more and place her hand on Genrou's warm forehead. She did just as Fang instructed and soon, she started to feel weak. Then she blacked out and fell limp next to him.

"Damnit." Fang muttered when Rocki passed out. Her celestial powers had not been so far advanced as Fang had hoped. She would be fine but she would be very tired for the next couple of weeks. What Rocki had done was given some of her life force to Genrou. She was only able to do it because he was a celestial warrior for Suzaku. Any other person or Seishi wouldn't have been able to benefit from her.

Fang heard a soft whimper from behind the tree and lifted her head up.

"Who's there?" Miki stepped out from behind the tree her cheeks tear stained and her hair a complete mess.

"Is my _Onee-san _and Genrou-_san _dead?" She asked terrified, Fang only shook her head.

"_Iie_ they are only hurt...come here and tell me your name. I promise I won't hurt you." Fang held out her hand to the little girl and Miki took it hesitantly.

"I am Fang and I am an Angel of Genbu like Rocki-chan is the angel of Suzaku. Now are you strong enough to help me?" Miki nodded. "Good, now do me a favor and get me some water. We must clean their wounds and dress them before they become infected, hurry." Miki nodded and ran to the bucket of water and then to the river that wasn't too far from their campsite. Genrou always made sure to camp near a river so they had water to drink, and bathe in.

Fang looked at the pair lying at her feet. Rocki's wounds were not so bad; she had probably passed out from shock more than anything. Genrou was worse, she could see his blood all over the place, and Rocki was probably covered in his blood more than her own. Fang kneeled down and pressed a shirt of Rocki's to his back and put pressure on it.

She had done this once before, a very long time ago, for her guardian seishi. Hikitsu had saved her from a mountain lion she hadn't seen, and he'd been hurt pushing her out of its way. The claws that had been meant for her slashed deeply into him and they'd spent four days camped out while she took care of him. She sighed deeply remembering him, and wondering how he was faring in the caves with only Tomite to keep him company.

Miki came back a few moments with the water and she set it over the fire so it would boil. Fang smiled at her and then asked "Do you have anything we could use to wrap their wounds with?" Miki thought for a moment or two and then shook her head. "I don't think so. Genrou-_san _is always getting hurt but it's always cuts and bruises, Nothin' like this at all."

Fang thought again for a moment or two and took the shawl wrapped around her shoulders and started to tear it into pieces. "We can use this and tie it tightly. Let's just get them both fixed up before they get an infection, shall we?" She said smiling at the young Miki, who smiled backing spite of herself at the gregarious princess.

Fang showed her how to bandage them up and then showed her how to take care of the wounds after she had left.

"Don't let them move too much tonight and in the morning they'll both be sure but they will be okay to get up and go. Just make sure neither of them fights or get's into any trouble, okay?" Miki nodded sure that she would be able to do the tasks set before. "Thank you Fang-_sama_." she then looked around at the surrounding woods and back to Fang with a hint of fear to her black eyes.

"Will that mean dragon lady come back again?" Fang shook her head. "I scared her off, she's heading back to her home country to think of a new plan, but I will be watching to make sure she doesn't bother you tonight." She ruffled Miki's hair and then said. "You will be safe, but I must go now. Genbu_-Sama _isn't very happy that I have been gone as long as I have. Good-bye Miki_-chan_."

She stepped back and suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light, leaving Miki alone with her unconscious friends for the night. She plopped down next to Genrou's and Rocki's heads and muttered. "This sucks."

_End of chapter seven, sorry it's been soooooooo incredibly long since I have updated. I had my daughter about a year ago and I just now was able to get back into my writing again. I can't promise that this will be regular but I will definitely try to make it that way. Till next time!_

_Whitney-Chan_


	8. Suzaku no Seishi Tasuki

**(**_**A/N: As always Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!)**_

**Chapter eight (Suzaku no Seishi Tasuki)**

**When Rocki awoke the next morning she was in great pain. She tried to sit-up but her body was to weak to do so. She let her head fall back onto the ground next to her and then she looked to her left side. Genrou was lying next to her sound asleep, a few small scratches marring his right cheek. He had no shirt on but he was wrapped in a green material. A make shift bandage she realized. She then turned to her right and notice the fire was smoldering. The campsite was still fresh with the evidence of the Dragon girl Ling's attack. Miki was no where to be found, she was hopefully getting help; Rocki prayed. She looked up and noticed that the sun was barely peeking over the trees. There were no clouds in the sky and she knew it was going to a beautiful day. It was too bad she was too hurt to enjoy it.**

**She heard movement to her right and saw Miki walk out of the woods a pile of firewood in her thin scraggly arms. She looked as if she was concentrating very hard on the task ahead. When she walked over to the fire pit she noticed Rocki was awake.**

"**Rocki-san, you're awake!" She dropped the wood and rushed to her side. "Are you okay?" Rocki asked in her scratchy voice. Miki nodded "I was able to hide in th' trees and Ling didn't notice me. Then that Fang lady she helped me bandage ya up and told me that we were safe for a little while. Then she left after telling me what to do to help ya."**

"**Will you help me sit up?" Rocki asked but Miki looked uncertain. "I dunno…" "I'm fine Miki-chan just help me sit up, I just won't stand up and move around." Satisfied that Rocki wouldn't move too much Miki helped her to sit up. Rocki grimaced at how raw her back felt. Funny, she didn't remember getting hurt there.**

"**Poor Genrou-san is worse than you were. He might not wake up for awhile, but I guess it'll be good for him to rest up for a couple of days." Rocki nodded in agreement. Her stomach was now demanding food, or she would surely pass out from food deprivation. "Do we have anything to eat Miki-chan?" She shook her small black head. "No…and I don't know how to catch stuff like Genrou-san. I only steal things."**

"**I'm too hurt to really move…and so is he…" As if on queue, Genrou groaned aloud as he shifted his arm to block the sunlight that hit him in the face.**

"**What th' hell happened to me? Feels like I got whipped…" His voice was straining as he said that.**

**Rocki dragged herself over to him and leaned over his face. "Are you all right?" He lifted his arm from over his eyes "I've had better days," He muttered sarcastically. His eyes narrowed on her blurry face and he reached up to push a piece of hair out of her face.**

"**You didn't get hurt too bad didja?" She blushed. "No…Fang-sama showed up and scared her away. That's really all I remember."**

"**Help me sit up." Rocki frowned concern flashing in her blue eyes. "I don't think you should."**

"**Yeah ya got hurt the worst, Fang-sama told me-"**

"**I've had worse than this help me sit up." Miki obliged him by holding her hand out and pulling him up as she had with Rocki.**

"**Water." Was all he could mumble trying to ignore the raw feeling in his back. Miki nodded and brought him a cup. He took it and drank it greedily, while Miki handed Rocki some of the water.**

**After he was done with his drink he asked for his jacket which Miki also brought him as well as his boots.**

"**We gotta get moving,"**

"**We can't you're too injured to do anything let alone walk like we normally do." Rocki warned him.**

"**If we don't then that stupid Ling girl or whatever the hell her name is will find us again. An' I don't think that we'll be in any condition to even attempt to fight her off, do you?" Rocki nodded biting her bottom lip. It only took them a half an hour to get up and walking. **

**Genrou told them they would back track to the village they'd been at the day before. They had an inn and they'd rest there while they were healing. Genrou and Rocki were walking very slowly while Miki carried their things. It took them three hours to get to the village, whereas yesterday it had only taken them an hour and a half to get to their campsite the day before. Genrou and Rocki had a sickly pallor to their faces when they got there. Especially Genrou who broke out in a cold sweat from the sheer exhaustion. But he kept himself going knowing neither of the girls had the strength to drag him if he did pass out.**

**No one argued with the innkeeper about the price. They went to the room and settled in. There was only one bed but again no arguments were made about arrangements. Rocki lay down close to the wall and Genrou passed out next to her, both of them falling into a deep healing sleep.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A week of healing and rest was what came next. Miki took care of them as best as a twelve year old could and soon they were both much better. Genrou proclaimed he was good enough to leave itching to get outside and back on the road again.**

**The next day they set out toward the capital. Rocki was determined to find her guardian seishi or even any of them, for that matter. She had to now, Ling was after her and she was no longer safe by herself. A Seishi would be able to protect her and she wouldn't have to worry about Genrou or Miki getting hurt.**

**If only Rocki knew her guardian was with her the whole time; Miki thought. She had seen a red light emanating from Genrou's arm just the other night while she was helping to bandage him. It didn't shine brightly like Rocki's did sometimes but that was because he was passed out. No wonder he stuck around Rocki even when they argued as bad as they did, she mused. There could be no other reason, other than being bound to her by heavenly law.**

**"Rocki-chan....what will you do when you find one of the seishi? Miki asked. She saw Genrou kind of tense up but Rocki didn't seem to notice smiling as she answered the question.**

**"Well if I find Tasuki I'm going to demand to know where he was this whole time. I thought that Miren-sama and Fang-sama said that he would be drawn to me."**

**"Maybe he is drawn to you, but then again maybe he's too stupid to take responsibility for ya." **

**Genrou smacked Miki on the back of her head. "OW! " "I'm tellin' ya he ain't stupid he's smart for not findin' ya cause you're annoyin' as hell." Rocki merely shrugged haughtily and walked on ahead of them.**

**Rubbing the back of her head Miki stuck her tongue out at him glaring as she did so. His threatening look cut her off, those beady little eyes of his frightened her, and she ran ahead to catch up with Rocki.**

**They reached the next city in record speed as Rocki was dying to get food and a bath. She needed to wash her clothes once again. It didn't take much to get them absolutely filthy she noticed in this country. Genrou looked as if he was about ready to die. He was still hurt, and although the claw marks had partially healed he wasn't a hundred percent better.**

**Rocki looked him up and down and said "Hurry up slow ass we need to get in here before someone takes the last room." She pushed him forward on his back just a tiny bit, forgetting all about his wounds, as soon as he stood next to her on the steps. **

"**Yee-ouch!" He yelled and suddenly grabbed her hand in a vise like grip. Her face paled and she mumbled an apology.**

"**Sorry, you're sorry? I'll give ya sorry in a minute ya little- You did that on purpose!!!" **

"**I did not you big buffoon!" she yelled indignantly. "I forgot all about your stupid wounds and if you had hurried along a little bit, maybe I wouldn't have had to push you to keep you moving!!" She screeched the last part, her powers getting the better of her. Miki winced from where she was standing in the door frame as she heard a glass beak inside the inn.**

**"Well if you hadn't frozen! I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place and we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!!!" Genrou shouted shaking her by her shoulders. His jacket sleeve was pushed up and he hadn't realized the wrap that he used to cover the symbol was gone from the week before.**

**That's when she saw the bright flashing symbol of **_**wing**_** on his fore arm. Her eyes popped open wide and she shoved his hands off her as he hurried to cover it with the sleeve. He looked down to the ground as he did this avoiding her eyes.**

**"You!! you're Tasuki!? You've been lying to me this whole time?" She screamed in complete disbelief. Tears welled up in her eyes and they turned from a light blue to a bluish green color. She then smacked him as hard as she could across his face, hurting her hand in the process, but she didn't let him know that.**

**"Look Rocks I can explain-" He grabbed her upper forearm**

**"No you can't! You bastard! You lied to me!" She started crying yanking her arm away.**

**"What else have you been lying to me about? I bet you're not even a bandit! I bet you're not even looking for a cure for anyone! You bastard! I hate you!" She shouted and ran from him.**

**"Rocks wait get back here!"**

**He chased after her but couldn't' find her. She had lost herself in the crowd to get away from him. She stopped running when she reached the woods on the outskirts of town out of breath from running and crying at the same time. Filled with despair and anger she leaned against a large tree and cried her heart out, wishing this was all just one elaborate dream.**

**"What'd ya do now?" Miki asked Genrou looking up at him. He looked angry, but his eyes held regret. Even a child could tell he was sorry for lying to Rocki and hurting her.**

**"Nothin'. Rocks is just mad at me." He finally muttered kicking a rock in front of him, Rocki's hand print was still bright red on his cheek.**

**"For lying to her 'bout being a seishi?" she suddenly asked Genrou looked down at her in surprise and she just shrugged her petite shoulders.**

**"How'd ya-"**

**"I saw it when I took off the wrap a week ago. I'm not gonna tell ya that ya should've told her but I can't say I blame her for gettin mad."**

**"You're only twelve. Ya wouldn't understand even if I explained it to ya." He said getting angrier at Miki for her round about away of lecturing him. She shrugged her shoulders once more and then walked toward their inn. "She knows where we are, and she'll find us when she's ready Genrou-san."**

**A half hour later Rocki had cried herself out. She sniffled every few moments as she wiped the last few tears that slid from her eyes with her sleeve. She was now sitting propped up against the tree with her knees hugged tightly to her chest with her free arm. How could he have lied to her and made her go on a wild goose chase across this stupid country? Her mind asked for the fiftieth time.**

**It made no sense! Why he couldn't tell her who he was, was a complete mystery to her. She shook her head trying to make her head stop aching.**

**But he had been near her this whole time. In fact he'd been protecting her, and feeding her and keeping her safe. So okay he had been acting like the Seishi he was supposed to be, but why had he not just told her? Maybe it had something to do with his being a bandit…**

**Her head pounded harder and she rubbed her temples closing her eyes. She had to go apologize; she had acted again on her anger and done something foolish. But she was owed an explanation from him whether he liked it or not. She picked herself up and dusted off the back of her skirt heading towards the inn. Her whole life was so confusing, how would she be able to do all of this if she was just going to keep acting like a spoiled brat? **

**She had to control her temper. While she may have had a right to be angry at Genrou she had no right to yell at him or hit him like she had. A Tenshi was supposed to be graceful and forgiving. Kind and soft spoken, smart and beautiful. She seemed to be none of those things. She would have to work on it she thought grimly, frowning deeper.**

**So many questions ran though her mind that she didn't know if she was going to be able to get them all out when she finally did see him. She took a deep breath as she walked up to the inn's entrance. It was a buzz with people getting their dinners. Men all around were drinking their sake, laughing boisterously as they eyed the waitresses.**

**The upstairs part to the inn was quieter and she walked to the door she knew was theirs. She took another deep breath before she swung it open and looked around spotting Genrou at the table in the corner drinking Sake.**

**Miki looked up at her from the bed. "Told ya she'd be okay Genrou-san."**

**Rocki shut the door and leaned up against the door, composing herself.**

"**I'm sorry Genrou-san, I over reacted and I just wanted to apologize for that."**

**She had her eyes closed and she heard the chair screech as he stood, up. He walked over to her and in an unusual show of actually anything he normally did. He hugged her. She was stunned and stood stiff against him.**

"**I'm sorry too." she blushed and looked at Miki who shrugged her scrawny shoulders just as confused as Rocki was.**

**When he pulled back from the awkward hug Rocki's face felt as if it got brighter.**

"**I'm sorry Genrou and I do apologize but I still want to know why you never told me. I feel like I've been wasting all my time on a wild goose chase." He went to sit down again and then took a swig of the sake straight from the bottle.**

"**I made promises, that's all I am going to say." From the way he looked at her she knew that was the end of that. He was stubborn she'd have to trick him into telling her, somehow.**

**"Ahem. Genrou-san I have decided something. Since I am higher up on the celestial chain than you I demand that you serve me and become my errand boy. Now go get me food I'm starving." she said pointing out the door with her eyes closed.**

**"Excuse me? I steal from high and mighty brats like you!" his fist slammed down on the table making the glasses clink and clang.**

**"Oh yeah well news flash being a bandit is **_**wrong! **_**I don't think Suzaku would like the fact that one of his seishi was a bandit and stole things from the people he's supposed to protect!"**

"**I'm a noble bandit you stupid infiltratin' female! I only steal from th' bad guys!" He yelled standing up to stand face to face with her. Rocki's arms crossed over her chest a vein popping out the side of her temple.**

"**It's '**_**infuriating'**_** you stupid, backwater, redneck, dumb ass-"**

"**Ya think you're so damn smart! Lets see ya survive in th' forest on your own 'cause I swear Rocks I'll do just that if ya don't shut it!"**

**Miki sighed as they argued back and forth then laid her forehead on the table smacking it a few times. Well It could be worse...Miki thought. They could be...wait no, there was no way it could possibly be worse. **


	9. The Mysterious and Elusive Cure Found

Don't own Fushigi Yuugi, it belongs to the wonderful and talented Yuu Watase!

Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

The Mysterious and Elusive Cure Found

Ling sat under a tree, fearing the worst when she went back to Nakago and told him she had failed. The punishment would be harsh, and she was terrified. She remembered once when she had first gone with him and lived inside the palace, she had chores that she was to do every day without fail.

If she was five minutes late or even got one minute detail wrong she got a very severe whipping. She hadn't gotten one after about a month or so, but the memory lingered in her head, and like the child she was she was afraid.

Angrily she punched the grass on her side. If it had not been for that stupid Genbu no Tenshi the Suzaku no Tenshi would have been dead and a rotting corpse right now! She would already be on her way home triumphant, and Nakago would have been proud of her.

Well she amended, not proud, but he would have been satisfied, and she wouldn't be getting punished that was for damn sure. Hours passed as she tried to think of a way to get out of having to go back. If she could find the girl again she might be able to kill her quickly enough that no one would notice. Not even the Genbu no Tenshi was that fast.

"Have you lost your way, child?" A soft effeminate voice asked her from behind. She turned slightly to see a tall, man with long black hair, he looked like a female almost with his small eyes and makeup. But something about him was very familiar.

"Go away, can't you see that I am thinking?" She growled and then turned away from him.

"Thinking about the beating you're going to get when Nakago finds out you failed, Ling?" She froze and her heart stopped. How could he possibly know that? Her mind shouted.

A cackling laugh came from behind her, and suddenly it dawned on her why he was so familiar to her.

"That's not funny Tomo, " She said standing to face him. The illusion disappeared and now Tomo stood before her, with the always odd makeup and clothing he seemed to favor. The crown with the ugly long feathers adorned his head. She hated those things. Sharp when the wanted to be, some of the toughest stuff to break out of.

"Ah but Ling, I had to follow you, to make sure you're dong as you should." He laughed again. "Nakago sent you to follow me?" She asked. That was odd what did he think she was going to run away or something?

He placed his hand on her head and mused her blue hair. "You are still yet young, and I think he knew you would fail the first time. He is so manipulative, its wonderful." She caught the dreamy look in Tomo's eyes and almost gagged. She hated Tomo sometimes, he was so unusual and the things he said around her sometimes confused her. It hadn't been until very recently she had understood half of what he meant when he talked about Nakago.

"Are you going to take me back" She asked pushing his hand from her hair and straightening the strands back to where they went behind her large ears.

"No, actually, I don't want to see you get whipped again, especially when killing this one girl is so easy."

She growled deep in her throat, struggling to control her anger. She stamped her foot on the grass and then went to do an about face. " I only failed because of that green haired bitch! If she hadn't gotten in the way I would have easily finished her and that annoying red head off." His face was amused as he grasped his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"And if I were to say…give you another chance, would you take it?" She nodded "Yes! I would kill her without hesitating." She then stopped herself and her arms dropped to her sides. "Why are you helping me?" This was so unlike Tomo, she thought. He shrugged, "I feel bad for you, you can sometimes be quite pathetic. It's a weakness I have I suppose. Do you want my help? Or are you to proud to take it?" Ling looked down at her dirty slippers and torn clothes thinking for a moment. Asking Tomo for help meant she would be in debt to him. Tomo didn't forget these things she knew, he was still holding something over Soi's head, although no one else knew but Ling.

And even she didn't know exactly what it was, but it had to do with her having disappeared for a short while. She tightened her fists and made her decision, looking up at the much taller man.

"I will gladly take your help Tomo, and this time I will not fail. I will kill the Suzaku no Tenshi!"

* * *

"An Inn! Thank Suzaku above!" Miki yelled and then wiped more of the sweat from her head. "What'd ya stop for? Keep movin' " Genrou said shoving Miki forward through the bushes. She glared at him over her shoulder, but did as he said, trying not to argue with him for Rocki's sake.

She heard Rocki come out of the denser part of the woods and sighed. For the past week Rocki had been very quiet, even more so than usual. She knew why, but she wouldn't bring it to Genrou's attention. He was so dense sometimes, it amazed her how he made it through the day sometimes.

"Food, water, and a bed! This is heaven, surely!" Miki cried as she burst through the door. Genrou stayed behind on the steps and waited for Rocki. "You're takin' forever lately," She shrugged coolly and walked past him without a word. He was beginning to hate this, at first he had welcomed this less talkative Rocki, but now he was starting to annoyed. She barely spoke two words a day to him, treated him like he wasn't there and even ignored him when he told her to do something. She was doing it on purpose and he knew she was still probably pretty angry about him lying to her.

Well she had the same damn pants to get glad in that she got mad in, he didn't have to explain himself to anyone, including her. She was not his boss and nor would she ever be no matter what Suzaku said.

"You two stay here, I'm going into town." He said then left the two of them there alone. Rocki harrumphed and turned to the counter not saying anything more to him. "Still looking for the cure for his 'Boss's' Ailment." She mumbled. Miki walked up next to her and said. "What ya don't believe him?" Rocki glared down at Miki. "I'm kind of wary of trusting him. He did lie to me about something extremely important."

Miki shrugged, "But he did take care of ya, he just didn't tell ya who he was…"

The glare she received for that remark cut off any hopes of convincing Rocki otherwise. Wisely, the little girl laid down on the bed and pretended she was asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was at that same moment that Genrou was walking down the street of the bustling village thinking of Reirei's last words to him.

"...Hey... When... the Miko appears... you'll work... for her like you...should..."

"I won't." He had said holding back the tears that were starting to flood his amber eyes.

"......You have to... But then....... come back right away...to...the mountain..."

"Alright...alright...Don't worry... I'll protect Mt. Leikaku to the end... So... stay here forever...... Stay with me......" She had passed on then and he had avenged her using the Tessen for the very first time against the demon who had originally owned the Tessen.

But, he mused, that the Miko and the angel were tow different people entirely, and Hakurou, who had known much about the legend, had not mentioned anything about Tasuki protecting the Tenshi. Only the Miko. Even though she had landed on him, he doubted for some reason, that he was supposed to protect her. After all he hadn't done a very good job so far. She'd almost been killed by the Tenshi named Ling.

Was he really a Suzaku Seishi? Was his job really to protect that fragile, loud mouth, weepy girl? And why had she needed protecting? Why hadn't Suzaku given her powers of her own, to defend herself? Well other than that screechy-ass voice of hers which did nothing but shatter glass, and bust his ear drums.

He arrived at what he'd been told was the village doctors house and knocked on the door. When he heard a voice yell come in, he entered cautiously for some reason. He felt as if he was being warned by some unknown force. But against what?

He peered inside and found nothing out of the ordinary. Furniture and some tables lined the walls. There was a large pot cooking over a fire place and oddly smelled of something strong, but not unpleasant to his sense of smell.

He finally found the owner of the voice. A young woman sat in a chair sewing something. She had long black hair and pale skin, with thick, sooty lashes that laid against her cheeks as she bent down. She was beautiful, and normally these types of things wouldn't affect him in the least, but there was something abut this woman that was alluring. She looked up and smiled at him, making him all the more intrigued by her and he shut the front door behind him.

"Ohyahou, my name is Liquin. Can I help you sir?" Her voice was even better he though his senses starting to dull slightly.

"Uh…"He started almost forgetting the whole reason he came, but then he remembered his senses and thoughts not completely gone from her presence.

"Oh, I was wonderin' if you were th' quack for this village?" She nodded placing her sewing down on a table beside her and standing up. She was dressed in a very plain, peasants dress, but there was not a speck of dirt on her anywhere.

"If by quack you mean doctor, yes I am." She came closer to him, and he felt more numb than before.

"Oh, Uh, that's right. I was also wonderin if ya knew of any kind of cure for this disease a friend of mine has." She thought for a moment and then said. "Well lets go over his symptoms and get you some tea. You must be tired after traveling all the way from Mt. Leikaku."

He nodded and followed her meekly, like a puppy, only vaguely registering that he hadn't told her he was from Leikaku.

*~*~*~*

Rocki twirled the ends of her light brown hair around her fingers for the umpteenth billionth time that day, wondering when Genrou was going to get back. Sure at first she had been glad he was gone, peace, quiet and tranquility. But as the hours wore on she was starting to get worried.

Although she knew Genrou, no Tasuki, she amended was a big boy and that he could handle himself, sometimes he had no common sense about anything.

He might be in trouble, she imagined…but then she would know if he was or not…right?

They were linked together, Fang had said. Drawn to each other. She could call him when she was in trouble, wasn't he able to do the same? But then again, what if he didn't realize he was in trouble?

She sighed and stood up from the table where she had her drawing pad and journal set down, making the chair screech against the floor. Miki looked up from where she had still been pretending to be asleep and sat up as well.

"Ne, Rocki-san what's wrong?" She inquired in that child like way of hers.

"I don't know…but for some reason I think Genrou's in trouble. He's been gone for too long, even if he had found a cure for Hakurou-san, he would have been back to tell us by now." Miki shrugged, and began to worry as well, only of different things.

"What if Genrou left, left?"

Rocki's head snapped around to Miki in utter befuddlement. "Well…I hate to say It Rocki-san, ya have been awfully mean to him. An' ya know how ornery he can be. "

A bolder sat in the pit of Rocki's stomach as she contemplated that thought for a moment or two. Oh Suzaku she had been really mean to him. She had ignored him and said awful things to him. Had even mocked his profession countless times. What if he had left? What if he had gotten tired of her childish displays of anger.

She wanted to scream, wanted to cry, do anything. But If Genrou didn't want to be found she wouldn't find him. She clutched her chest trying not to pass out, as her body went numb and knelt down on the ground.

"Rocki-san, oh please don't cry, I don't think he really did leave us. I'm sorry…" She said getting off the bed and stroking Rocki's back as if she were the older one.

The door swung open then and Miki looked up at Genrou who was leaning against the door, his cheeks red and his eyes blurred. "I fuuunned it!" He dragged out and slurred his words and he picked up a stunned Rocki by both her arms and starting swinging her around as if he was trying to dance with her. He stopped when he realized she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Whatsa matter? Ya should be happy! I fund a Cure for th' big guy. Smile Rocks." He said pinching her left cheek.

"You are so very drunk." She mumbled as she pulled her head away to get away from the smell of sake on his breath. There was something else too, but she couldn't tell what it was over the sake.

"Yes I am! But I was so happy that I found a cure for Hakurou, that I couldn't help myself." He said dipping her down as if he was trying to dance again.

Miki laughed nervously and mumbled something about getting something to eat before she ran off and shut the door behind her.

"Hey wait don't leave me here with him!" She yelled in vain.

Rocki sighed and then looked at the drunkard holding her. He really was a dense bakka she supposed, but she was glad he was back and unhurt even. A miracle by their standards. She smiled faintly and then remembered his reason for getting carried away.

"Genrou where did you find a cure for Hakurou-san?"

"There was a pretty lady, an' she gave me tea and then I told her about it all an' she said she'd have a cure that I jus needed to wait a day or so till it was dun."

Rocki frowned and the pessimist in her screamed to be released at that moment. It all seemed too convenient for her tastes. But she wouldn't voice an objection just yet, he was happily drunk., and she didn't want to spoil it for him.

She squirmed and tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Genrou, seriously, let go of me. You're making me dizzy, and if I'm dizzy I just know you have to be." He stopped moving her around like a flimsy rag doll but didn't relinquish his hold on her, so she prodded again.

"Let go Genrou. You're drunk and need to lie down, now come on stop joking around." She squirmed more and resisted the urge to punch him in the stomach for fear he might regurgitate all over her. His fingers were threaded through hers and so she dug her nails into the back of his hand, hoping the pain might snap him out of it.

It didn't, and she looked up at him, starting to fight back even more. For some reason he didn't look like himself. He looked….like he was in a trance! She yelled his name and then Miki's hoping someone would hear but before she could yell again he shoved her down onto the ground straddling her hips and wrapping his much bigger hands around her small throat as tight as he could.

'Somethings wrong…Genrou's not himself…" She kicked at him and struggled to get air into her lungs praying something would snap him out of what ever was wrong with him.

She gathered all the air she could before she let out the loudest yell she ever had in her entire life.

The energy she put into it knocked Genrou off of her and into the wall behind him. She sat up gasping for air and holding her now bruised throat. She could hear footsteps running up the stair case and heard Miki's frightened voice in the mix. She looked over at Genrou who was now passed out completely lying on the ground. But what she saw near his head frightened her more. It was a black worm of some sort. Dead, as it was no longer moving. It had come out of his mouth, leaving a trail of slime like substance behind on his lips and the floor. The stench that it emitted was what she had smelled earlier on his breath covered by the Sake.

Miki and several of the men burst through the door, some of the men holding weapons. She knew what it must have looked like, with her clothes and hair askew, but she summoned the last little bits of her voice saying.

"Someone controlled him. I think Ling is here, Miki."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End Of chapter nine! Gotta leave you a bit in suspense as to what's really going on. I let you ponder on it by yourselves, lol. Anyway for those of you who don't know who Reirei is I recommend you look up Genrouden. She is a canon character, she was in Tasuki's prequel novel. it's a good read, I really hope you read it, because there are copies on the internet that are translated. Specifically by a young woman named Tasuki No Miko. All the credit goes to her for that part, because without her the story wouldn't be going the way it is now. (And I have the old ass fan fiction to prove it, lol) Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I hope I'll be able to update again before the Holidays really get going.

Ta ta for now!

Whitney-chan


	10. The Illusion World

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or Tasuki, or Tomo Watase Yuu does. I do however own Rocki, and the several other OC contained herein. Thank you)_

Chapter Ten

The Illusion world

Rocki sat in a chair across from the bed where Genrou was still sleeping peacefully. After she had explained all that had happened to the inn keeper they had helped her put him in bed. Rocki didn't know much about magic or even sorcery but she knew it had to be some kind to affect him so badly.

She felt her throat where the bruises were turning a deep shade of purple, remembering how it had felt and how he had looked. It had frightened her, but for some reason she wasn't nearly as frightened as one might have thought. In fact the thought that he might have left her all alone scared her more, and that was what confused her.

But she had no more time to dwell on the matter as she heard a rather loud groan from the sleeping wolf in the bed. She stood up and peered at him as he sat up in the bed.

A hand to his forehead, his eyes closed in what seemed to be agony.

"Wha th' hell happened?"

"Do you feel all right Genrou?" She asked sitting on the side of the bed. He cracked on amber eye open and then gaped at her opening both eyes wide.

"What th' hell-Who did that to ya! I'll-"

The smile confused him, and she merely said, "Its okay Genrou I'm fine nothing to worry about. I wanted to ask if you remember anything from yesterday?"

He was quiet for a moment or two, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I remember, the doctor an' she said she had a cure, an' that's really all of it."

The door opened, and Miki appeared holding a tray of food for Rocki. She didn't looks surprised to see Genrou up and awake.

She didn't say anything as she placed the tray down on the table. Rocki figured she was going to retreat to the corner she'd been in since yesterday, but she didn't.

She went to leave.

"Miki-chan? Where are you going?" Rocki asked.

Miki didn't turn around but she held the door handle.

"I'm just going to sit at the bar and talk with th lady there. She's nice…" Rocki's heart leapt in her chest and she smiled for the briefest moments. "Well be careful Miki-chan. I'm in charge of you until we find you a home."

Miki turned and smiled looking much happier than she had in months then shut the door. Her running steps could be heard for a few moments before they faded. Rocki ignored the food Miki had just left and turned back to Genrou.

"Whatsa matter?" Genrou asked in that delicate way of his. Rocki shook her head trying to focus on what they were both going to have to do soon.

"We have to go back to that doctor Genrou. She did something to you, and you flipped your lid last night." He was getting up from the bed at that point and stretched his arms over his head. Then he stopped suddenly blinking, looking down at her in the chair.

"Am I th' one who fuckin did that to ya?!" She nodded gulping. "You weren't yourself Genrou-san, something was controlling you. Now we have to go to that doctor I think she's Ling, or she might be Ling's helper."

"Ya think so? I'm telling ya now, I don't care who th' fuck she is! I'll kill her for tryin' to control me!" He said picking up Rocki's _sodo shi no tenshi _and holding it menacingly. Rocki's last thought before leaving the room was that Genrou would probably succeed in using the useless form of her rusted sword to kill Ling.

***

Rocki and Genrou left the inn not saying a word to anyone, as Rocki did not want Miki or anyone else to follow them and get hurt. She had shivers running up and down her spine and she resisted the urge to clutch Genrou's arm in fear. She was supposed to be brave, she thought ,miserably. But she couldn't help feeling more unprepared than she ever had in her entire life.

Genrou stopped in front of a pitiful little shack, and he gaped at it openmouthed. It hadn't looked like this yesterday at all!

There were patches on the roof missing, they were charred and black around the edges. The lining of the roof had smoke damage and the one tiny window was busted out.

"Genrou-san, is this the place you were at yesterday?" Rocki asked in disbelief. "It wasn't like this yesterday! It wasn't th' best lookin place here but it didn't look like this!"

She shook her head at him as he tried to pry the door open with her sword.

"Genrou-san if you break that sword I'll break your neck." She said perilously and he cursed.

"Ne young lady what is he trying to do to my home?" She turned and looked at the effeminate man standing behind her. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the man. He looked girly but there was no way Genrou could have mistaken him for a female…even as dense as he was. She bowed trying not to be suspicious and said. "I'm sorry my friend is looking for the female doctor who was here yesterday. She promised to give him a cure for his friends ailment."

The man laughed, or more like cackled and said "Oh no that was my dear sister and she is no longer here."

Genrou turned around and looked at the man who was talking to Rocki. She didn't seem to notice the vines snaking their ways around her appendages.

"Rocks! Move!" He yelled too late trying to grab her before she was caught.

"What?" She asked turning her head to him before she felt something wrapping around her ankles and her wrists stretching her out and immobilizing her She screamed and everything seemed to go in slow motion as Genrou ran past her to where the man was. The facade of the effeminate man dropped and she was confronted with the weirdest looking man she'd ever seen.

Genrou was thrown back several of his feathers that adored a weird crown he wore, but he easily broke away from them with his seishi speed.

"_Genjitsu Shinzarou!": _He yelled throwing a few of his illusion wolves, they howled and tired to latch onto Tomo. He merely cackled and turned whatever was in his hand toward them. With a flash of light they turned back into paper floating to the ground harmlessly.

"Think a few little dogs can harm a master of illusion like me?"

"Who are you?" Rocki asked trying to stay calm.

"I am Seiryu Shichi seishi Tomo. A master of illusion and deceit as your friend there can account for. It was so easy to make him fall under my spell I put over him. It shall be even easier to make you fall under my spell as well Suzaku no Tenshi." His smile scared her and she tried to move but the vines would not let her.

"I'm not letting ya do anything' to her. " Genrou yelled charging him intent on knocking whatever was in his hands away from him.

The man Tomo didn't say a word to Genrou he merely turned his head and the two feathers that adorned his crown became like sharp knives targeting Genrou.

It all happened before Rocki could get enough air into her lungs to scream. Both feathers pierced Genrou's stomach and shoulders respectively. He fell to the ground and the feathers receded.

"No-Genrou-san! Leave him alone!" she screamed at Tomo who winced and then with another flash of light from the palm of his hand she lost consciousness.

*~*~*~*~

"_Rocki…Rocki wake up!" _Rocki shot up and looked around her dazed and confused. Her aunt was sitting next to her looking worried and frightened. "Rocki are you all right? I heard you screaming all the way down in my office."

"Aunt Sakura? But…I thought-"Rocki looked around the room. It was the restricted room of the library…just as she remembered it. The village and Genrou had both disappeared, leaving her confused.

"Oh Rocki I don't think you're feeling too well. Come on lets get you home, Su-chan will give you something and then you can go to bed." She said helping Rocki to stand.

"Su-chan…kaa-san…but, she's dead Aunt Sakura don't you remember? She and daddy and Onii-san and Mareo died in a car wreck." She walked toward the bookcase looking for the book, running her fingers over the spines. "Now where's that red book I have to get back to -Genrou-"

"Rocki, it was just a bad dream I told you." Sakura pulled her away from the book shelf by her upper arm. "Come on lets go home, you need some sleep. I think that soccer coach is finally getting to you Rocki." Sakura laughed lightheartedly leading her out of the room.

"But it was so real…" Rocki said walking down the stairs next to her. "Everyone died except you and I ran away cause I couldn't deal with it anymore and then I got sucked up into this book called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, and there was a boy there and his name was Genrou and he was my protector because I was the Suzaku no Tenshi."

"What a dream huh? I went through that once in college. I dreamed that I was in Feudal Japan and that I was a miko there. It's just a dream brought on by stress. You wanting to escape reality in a way. So your mind created it all…"

"But it was so real…" She repeated. She followed her aunt into their waiting cab. On the way home she ran all of her dream through her head.

It hadn't felt like a dream…none of it. Genrou was real and so were Miki and Ling and Tomo. It started to rain outside just as their cab pulled up to Rocki's home. Was her family really and truly alive? Her mind wondered. She felt a little weird…since aunt Sakura was leading her into the house. As soon as she opened the door a blast of light shot out and the smell of her moms cooking wafted to her nose. "Su-chan, Onii-san, we're back." Sakura shouted taking off her coat. Rocki put her book bag down and looked around the house. It was bright and alive filled with the sounds of T.V. and her brothers voices arguing about something. So different from the last time shae had been here when t was cold and dark.

Su-chan poked her head out of the kitchen when she heard them. "Ah Kura-chan, Rocki, I'm glad you're here, dinners almost ready." When Rocki saw her mother it really hit her then as she looked at her mothers bright and smiling face.

But just as she was thinking that her mind flashed to the dream and she could see her mother in a casket, deathly still and white.

"Kaa-san…you're not dead!" Rocki ran and hugged her mother tightly starting to cry, overwhelmed with the thought that it all had been a dream. How could it not have been her mother was standing right her holding her tightly.

A confused Su-chan just hugged her daughter back giving her sister a look of bewilderment. Sakura shrugged and went on with her daily business.

"Ne Rocki, I'm confused-" Su-chan started, but was cut off by Rocki's crying profession.

"Oh kaa-san it was horrible! I had a dream that you and Tou-san and Mareo and Sei all died in a car accident and it was just me and Aunt Sakura, left. And then I ran away cause I couldn't take it, and when I went to tell aunt Sakura not to worry that I was just staying at a friends house for the night, I got sucked into this red book called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho and I broke my ankle again, when I landed on Genrou-san, who became my guardian, And I was the Suzaku no Tenshi."

"Sounds like one hell of a dream Rocki. But it was just that, a dream. We're all fine as you can see and you're not in a magical book." Su-chan said stroking her hair softly and laughing at her daughters childlike dream.

"I told her it was stress, remember that one that I had in college when I was a Miko in Feudal Japan and I had to protect a jewel from demons?" Sakura said from the bar waving to her best friend. They both laughed and Rocki's mother patted her on the head.

"Here eat something and then study a little and go to bed. I think you need to take it easy for a little while, before you break down."

"H-hai…" Rocki muttered weakly.

She didn't have the stomach for dinner so she left the room checking on both her father and brothers to make sure she really wasn't dreaming. She hugged all three which made Mareo and Seiji the most confused.

"Nee-chan you must be sick or something. Ewww get off me!" Mareo shouted pushing her away when she gave him a hug. "Sorry Mareo, I just realized how much I loved you." She patted his black hair and exited his room leaving him more confused than ever. "Seiji! I think Rocki got kicked too many times in the head with a soccer ball!" He shouted to his older brother across the hall. Seiji shrugged his broad shoulders and then shut the door to his room, wanting peace and quiet.

An hour later Rocki had taken a very relaxing bath, trying to make herself realize that what she had experienced was a dream. Genrou, The Tenshi and Miki were all just a figment of her imagination, but they had seemed so incredibly real. She laid down on her bed facing the window that let the brilliant lights of Tokyo dance on her bedroom floor like flickering candle light.

She still felt as if she could hear Genrou calling her name, it was nagging at her in the back of her head.

"_Rocks! Wake th' fuck up! What's wrong with you?! What th hell did ya do to her? I'll kill ya!"_

She sighed and rolled away from her window willing herself into a deep sleep.

She awoke the next morning quite early, and still felt exhausted, like she hadn't slept at all. She dressed for school like always and like always Harumi was waiting for her at the front door so they could walk to school. Harumi chatted like there was nothing wrong, when just the last time she'd seen her in the dream she avoided Rocki and her depressive attitude towards life. They stopped in front of a clothing shop and Rocki looked at all the different displays they had out. Harumi noticed that there was something off about her friend today and asked "Rocki-chan…are you there? _Daijoubu_?" Rocki didn't' respond she just kept staring into the window.

"Ne Rocki-chan…?" Harumi asked her again when Rocki didn't respond. But she was in her own little world far away from reality thinking of her dream yet again.

Rocki stared into the window of the new store. It was weird…she still felt as if the whole dream was real. She couldn't get it out of her head, Genrou-san especially. He felt real when she hugged him, or when he carried her when she first met him. She still heard him calling her name and her heart ached, pressing her hand onto the glass and staring at her own reflection. "Genrou…"

"Genrou? Who's Genrou Rocki-chan?" Harumi asked.

She looked at Harumi's reflection in the window and almost gasped aloud but kept herself from doing so. Harumi had no face! She glanced at her friend next to her who did, but the reflection did not.

Suddenly it all hit her, Tomo. He'd created this world for her, this was all an illusion…and she had to get out of it or she'd be stuck forever.

"Iie…this isn't real. You're not real. None of this is." Rocki looked at the window and took her book bag and smashed the window with it.

"Rocki-chan! What's wrong with you?" The fake Harumi screamed.

"Genrou-san!!! Help me!!" Rocki screamed covering her ears and closing her eyes.

"This isn't real! My family is dead and I'm stuck in the other world, I'm the Suzaku no Tenshi!"

The next thing Rocki knew she was standing once again in front of Tomo her limbs stretched out and held captive by his the vines. His cackling laugh angered her all the more. He'd used her memories against her. And now she felt the gut wrenching pain she felt when she'd found out they had died all over again. She lifted her head to glare at him. "That was a dirty evil trick Tomo." Tears leaked from her bluish green eyes as she said this. He stopped laughing and suddenly looked very serious. "You broke out of my illusion…You must be stronger than I thought."

"It must be the pessimist in me. My family is dead and gone. I saw their bodies after what happened to them. It's something I'll never forget, and I can never bring them back. It was hard for me to believe that they were real."

She glanced and saw Genrou was staring at her in disbelief. Just a few moments ago Rocki had looked near dead, now she was fully awake and talking. She was stronger than even he had given her credit for. One of the vines had him immobilized, wrapped around his left wrist tightly. So he could not move to release her from Tomo's grasp.

"It's no matter or not if you break away from the illusion as it was only meant to keep you still until Ling got back here." Rocki struggled to get away from the vines again. Looking to her left her sword was laying on the ground just inches from her feet. If she could just get to it she could get her and Genrou both free. But with him staring her down so intently there would be no way she could. He would just keep tightening the vines. Her hands and feet started to go numb.

She heard someone scream and they turned to their left to see Miki charging at Tomo. She caught him off guard as she rammed into him, latching onto his wrist with her teeth. He yelped in pain and Rocki felt the vines loosen as he lost his concentration. She shrugged them all off and Grabbed the sword at her feet, it flared into life in her hands just as Tomo knocked Miki away growling in anger at her. She skidded to a halt in front of Genrou, who helped her stand up when the vine he was entangled in let go.

"That hurt you little brat, just you wait-"

"Tomo! Enough!" A deep voice called out. Rocki looked behind her on the roof of the little house and there stood Ling as an adult. She jumped down in between Rocki and Tomo. Towering over Rocki who gulped and clutched her sword tighter in both hands.

"I think I can handle this from here…"

_(Okay so this chapter was kinda crappy. I feel like I did so well on the chapter before hand and this one was just kinda blah…It'll get better hopefully. As it's getting nearer to the end of the first part. Just as an FYI I have Rocki's story divided into four parts. This is the part that's supposed to feel like a Gaiden novel, and the next part will take place during the main events of Fushigi Yuugi. Although it's not going to be the same as the series. Anyway enough of my rambling. Toodles.)_


End file.
